Jason Tom Riddle
by Witches Rune
Summary: Fearing for their wives' loses, two different unlikely men decided to make a horrible choice, not caring about that other family. Years later, one of the twins, Harry Potter, discovers the truth, but how does he try to work things out with his twin, when another family tries to force them to remain enemies? Bashing of Weasleys and Hermione. Summer before 7th year. Dark Harry P!
1. Prophecy

_**The family once torn will be mended**_

 _ **And the days of agony shall begin.**_

 _ **Light shall become dark**_

 _ **And darkness truth**_

 _ **And all who stands before them shall fall.**_

 _ **At the feet of the two children.**_

 _ **Who were once enemies.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Sixteen Years Ago

**Chapter 1:**

 **Sixteen Years Ago**

 _1980_

James Potter was waiting in the waiting room, he had just seen his baby, Lily had passed out, and he was worried sick about both of them.

Just then a healer came, she had a sad look on her face, she said, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Potter. We've tried everything…"

James stood up, he walked up to the healer, and said, "What do you mean? Where's my son?"

The healer said, "I'm so sorry, but your son wasn't quite ready… I'm sorry."

James was in shock, he didn't think that Lily would bare it, he'd only hoped that he could fix everything, and soon before Lily knew the truth about what really happened to their son. He couldn't stand it to see Lily broken, he couldn't bear it if she'd ever knew the truth. He had to find a way.

The healer said, "I'm sure you could tell your wife whenever you're ready… I'm sorry Mr. Potter."

The healer left, after she was gone, he went to the nursery, there he saw a set of twins. He knew that it was a terrible thing, but he could risk the life of his beloved if he were to ever tell her that their son had died. So with a little help with magic, he'd made one of the twins look like him and Lily, and so as he carried the 'new' Harry Potter out of the nursery, one of the healers had come in, and said to him, "You could—"

He had obliviated her, he knew that he would regret it someday, but he knew that he wouldn't have to let Lily grieve, she'd be happy, the other family wouldn't have to worry about one of their sons missing.

As he reached Lily's room, he saw Remus, he couldn't help but obliviate him, and he said, "Do not tell anything to Sirius, he can't know the truth. Anyways, here's my Harry."

Remus said, "I won't tell him… About what though?"

James said, "Oh nothing…"

Both men walked in with the 'new' Harry James Potter.

But both of them didn't know that what they had did was a really bad thing… Especially when it comes to the Riddle family.

 ** _Down the hall..._**

Not long after Jason's 'death', another family had been torn, a man quietly made his way to the nursery, there he saw a child who was asleep, not caring that others might see, he quickly made this child look like him and his sleeping wife, Narcissa.

After the arrangements had took place, he place the 'new' Draco Malfoy in the bed the read Malfoy.

Neither men had no clue onto what awaited them once the truth was revealed.


	3. Chapter 2: Sixteen Years Later

**Two**

 _Sixteen Years Later_

Harry James Potter had just woken up in his best friend's house Ronal Weasley, they'd both been best friends ever since their first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He heard the door open, and his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, showed up, he sat up, and Ron said, "Hey, mate. Mum wants you downstairs for breakfast."

He couldn't help but groan, he didn't know why, but living with the Dursleys was dreadful, he just wanted to kill them once and for all. He then realized that while with the Wealseys', he didn't know why, but he couldn't stand the sight of all of them, and so he couldn't help but sneer, "Wealsey, can't you all just wait until I get down there!?"

Ron said, "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry said after realizing what he'd just said to his best friend, "Sorry Ron, I didn't mean anything like that."

Hermione said, "No worries Harry."

Harry said, "I should get dressed. Can both of you please leave?"

Both of his best friends left, and he got dressed. But when he had looked in the mirror, he was shocked at what he saw.

He didn't see Harry James Potter, but instead he saw someone who looked a lot like Tom Riddle (a.k.a Lord Voldemort.)


	4. Chapter 3: A Potter or A Riddle

_**Hi there readers:**_

 _ **I know, I haven't updated in a long time, but I will be leaving for Orlando Florida today, so I will be working on the chapters, but I won't be able to update until I get to the hotel. So don't worry about me not updating this and my other stories.**_

* * *

 _ **Three**_

Harry just looked at himself, who was this person, why didn't he look like James Potter, was this a prank, and most importantly, why the bloody hell did he look like Tom Riddle?

Harry didn't know whether Ron or Hermione even saw his new appearance, as he was making his way downstairs for breakfast, he was puzzled, he didn't know why, but thinking about his two best friends was like puking up guts.

He'd just arrived downstairs, when an owl had flew towards him, it landed in front of him, he took the letter, went to go sit down, opened it, and read:

 _Dear Mr. H Potter,_

 _Sorry to disturbed your holiday break, but we here at Gringotts would love it if you would like to take an inheritance test for us._

 _From,_

 _Gringotts Bank_

Arthur said, "What's that Harry?"

Harry didn't dare look up, he just said, "They want me to take an inheritance test. What's an inheritance test anyway?"

Molly said, "It's a test that make sure that you're in the right family, Harry. Do you know why?"

Harry looked up at her, and he said, "I don't know why, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione said, "Do you want all of us to go with you?"

Harry said, "No thank you, Hermione. I'd like to go alone."

Ron said, "Harry, are you sure? I mean—"

Harry said, "Yes, Ron. I'm sure. And besides, what could go wrong while I'm there, I mean it's not like I'm actually a part some old wizarding family who's on the dark side."

Everyone just burst out laughing, while still laughing, Sirius said, "Right, like that's going too happened!"

He just shook his head, but then he said, "Hermione and Ron, can we talk before I leave?"

Both Hermione and Ron nodded, still giggling and chuckling, once everyone had calmed down enough, Molly said, "Dear, would you like to have Percy come with you?"

It was as if Lord Voldemort had decided to join the table, everyone didn't know what happened next, but they all heard Harry snarled, "Bloody hell no! Like I would take a _Weasley_ with me!"

Everyone stared, shocked, Harry meanwhile had just caught what he'd said, he looked down, and said, "No thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I'd like to go alone."

After finishing his breakfast, he said, "Ron and Hermione…"

Both Ron and Hermione followed Harry, both were wondering what had happened, both knew that he's a Potter, but both also noticed that he seemed to be snappish with everyone. Including them.

Once in the room, Harry said, "Guys, do I still look like a Potter?"

Ron said, "Yeah, mate. You still look like a Potter. Why do you say that for?"

Harry sighed, and said, "Yay, I'm still a Potter!"

Hermione suddenly asked, "Wait, Harry, why do you asked that question for?"

Harry said, "I thought I'd just ask."

Both Ron and Hermione didn't know what really was on Harry's mind, he'd never acted like that to anyone before, well excepted a few snakes, one being the bloody blonde, both knew that he was under a lot of stress, himself being the savior of the world, and all that.

Harry didn't know why, but just being alone with them, it made him wanted to just kill them both…

He just grabbed his cloak, and floo to Diagon Ally with a look of utter disgrace on his face.

* * *

 ** _What do you think of this chapter?_**

 ** _I could really use some ideas that way, while I'm working on this, I could have a little help._**


	5. Chapter 4: Discovery Part 1

**_Hi there readers:_**

 ** _I'm back. Had an AMAZING week in Orlando! Made the world record for Umbrella Mosaic! Had 2,480 blind folks, so happy! But anyways, here's other chapter for you all!_**

 ** _Enjoy and one more thing:_**

 ** _LIVE THE LIFE YOU WANT!_**

* * *

 _ **Four**_

Once Harry had arrived at Grinngotts, he rushed inside, went up to the front desk, and said, "Hello, I'm Harry Potter, and I'm here for an inheritance test."

The goblin looked up, saw that it was indeed Harry… err… Jason Tom Riddle, one of the missing Riddle Heirs, and so he forced himself to declare, "Yes, Mr. Potter, right this way sir."

Harry just nodded, who was he really, was he a Potter or a Riddle, come to think of it, he really didn't want to know, he just wanted to check and see if he really was still a Potter, but then again, maybe just maybe, the goblin might just be right. All he knew was that he was born into the Potter name.

As he followed the goblin, he couldn't help but notice that all the goblins seem to bow before him, he just continued following the little creature.

They both had walked into a small room, Harry immediately pulled out his wand when he saw Bellatrix, Voldemort, and Kreacher.

The goblin said, "Mr. and Mrs. Riddle are both here to see your inheritance test, Mr. Potter."

Harry could only say, " _ **She's**_ married to him!?"

Bellatrix said, "You better watch it… Unless you want to know the real reason why we're here to whiteness your inheritance test."

Harry snarled back at her, "And why do either of you care, both of you might as well kill me now since both of you are here!"

The goblin said, "Mrs. Riddle, would you and Mr. Potter like to step out and continue this conversation out there instead?"

Bellatrix glared at the goblin, she snapped, "Who do you think you're calling him! He wasn't _**supposed**_ to _**be**_ on _**that**_ side!"

Voldemort said, "Dear, calm down… He has to find out on his own."

Harry snarled, "Find out what!?"

The goblin said, "Now Mr. Potter, you are here today to take an inheritance test, correct?"

Voldemort said, "Just get on with it! Enough with the bloody questions."

The goblin took a needle, before Harry could utter a question, the goblin poked his finger, after smearing some blood onto a parchment, Harry leaned over to have a good look at the parchment, he also didn't realize that Bellatrix and Voldemort had also came to have a closer look, and all three of them gasped at the first name:

 _ **Jason Tom Riddle:**_

 _ **Mother: Bellatrix Riddle**_

 _ **Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle**_

 _ **Siblings: Identical Twin, Orin Riddle (now Draco Malfoy)**_

 _ **Status: Pureblood, Dark Arts**_

 _ **Heir to: Riddle Manor**_

 _ **Love Potion by: Ginny Weasley**_

 _ **Original marriage: Fred Weasley**_

 _ **Other Family Members (Mother's side):**_

 _ **Narcissa Malfoy (Sister)**_

 _ **Lucius Malfoy (Brother-in-law)**_

 _ **Andromeda Tonks (Sister (Disowned)**_

 _ **Ted Tonks (Brother-in-law)**_

 _ **Cyguns Black (Father)**_

 _ **Druella Black (Mother)**_

 _ **Other Family Members (Father's side):**_

 _ **Siblings: None**_

 _ **Tom Riddle (Father)**_

 _ **Merope Riddle (Mother)**_

 _ **Abilities:**_

 _ **Dark Arts (Blocked by A. Dumbledore)**_

 _ **Occlumency (Blocked by A. Dumbledore)**_

 _ **Legilimency (Blocked by A. Dumbledore)**_

Harry froze, he quickly moved away from the dark witch and wizard who were both standing behind him, he shook his head, not believing it, he quickly spat, "How could this be!?"

Bellatrix snapped, "Who took my two sons!?"

Voldemort said, "We will find out who took them, my dear. Unless…"

Bellatrix said, "Unless what?"

Voldemort turn to Harry, and asked, "You were led to believe that James was your father, weren't you?"

Harry said, "Yes, I thought that I was born in the Potter name… but now, I don't know what to think."

Bellatrix said, "Is it alright if we take you to Malfoy Manor?"

Harry said, "Uh… if I don't show up back at where I'm staying, then everyone will probably assume that I'd gotten killed or kidnapped by Death Eaters or Lord Voldemort himself. No offence…"

Voldemort said, "Very well, we'll be waiting at Malfoy Manor for you. Although, you might as well come with us, if that'll make it easier for you."

Before Harry could reply, the door opened, and in came Draco Malfoy.

Alone…

* * *

 _ **What should happen next?**_

 _ **How do you all think Harry took it?**_

 _ **Should Harry see Draco's discovery?**_

 _ **What do you all think about how the Weasley family should handle this?**_

 _ **Until next time:**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Discovery Part 2

_**Hi there reader:**_

 _ **Another chapter for you all! Started this last night, just finished it today.**_

* * *

 ** _Five_**

Draco Malfoy had just arrived in the kitchen at Malfoy Manor, when his Mother said, "Draco, you've got mail."

Draco sat down at the table, he reached for the letter, opened it, and read:

 _Dear Mr. D. Malfoy,_

 _Sorry to disturb your holiday break, but we here at Gringotts would love it if you would like to take an inheritance test for us._

 _From,_

 _Gringotts Bank_

Lucius said, "Son, read us the letter."

Draco didn't know why, but being around his father, kind of made him think that his father might be hiding something, over the years, he wondered why his auntie, Bellatrix Lestrange, always seemed to be looking a lot more closely at him, as if she were trying to figure something out about him, he knew that she had once had twins, it would've kind of been nice to have cousins, but soon discovered that both of them had later died after they both were born.

He just said, "I have to take an inheritance test."

Lucius said, "What do you mean, you have to take an inheritance test!?"

Draco said, "Father, do—"

His father snapped, "Don't even think about it, Draco Malfoy! You're a Malfoy! You belong with the Malfoy name! Don't you dare think about another family! You're a Malfoy!"

Draco said, "I know that, Father."

Narcissa said, "Draco, dear, your father's just worried that you're really from another family, maybe even one that's above all pureblood families, that's all. We both want you to be a Malfoy… You were after all born into the Malfoy family, you know that right?"

Draco just looked at the letter, something about this letter, he couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about this letter that suddenly made him… regret believing that he was a Malfoy.

Draco just stood up, he had to be alone, as he made his way to his room, ignoring his father's outbursts and his mother's pleas for him to come back, he quietly made his way up to his room, but upon arriving at the mirror that always hung on the wall, he finally had a good chance to take a good look at himself.

He didn't know what to say or think when he saw the person in front of him, what he saw didn't surprise him at all, he saw someone who looked a lot like the Dark Lord and… Bellatrix?

He just narrowed his eyes, he didn't think that he could bare it if his parents knew about his new appearance, come to think of it, he didn't realize that neither of his parents actually saw his true appearance, he just stared at his new look, and he actually liked his new look better than the Malfoy look.

He only wished that once he got to Gringotts he could actually know who he really was.

After what seemed like an hour talk with his parents, he floo to Diagon Ally with a look of utter loathing.

Once in Diagon Ally, he rushed to Gringotts, once inside, he made his way to a goblin, and said, "Hello, my name's Draco Malfoy, and I'm here to take an inheritance test."

The goblin looked up, he saw that it was Orin Riddle, one of the lost heirs to Riddle Manor, he just said, "Right this way, Mr. Malfoy, sir."

Draco couldn't help but notice that as he passed, several goblins bowed, he just followed the goblin into a room, where he saw Potter, Bellatrix, and… the Dark Lord?

He was about to say something, when another goblin jabbed his finger, smeared blood onto a parchment, he let out gasp at the first line:

 _ **Orin Cyguns Riddle:**_

 _ **Mother: Bellatrix Riddle**_

 _ **Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle**_

 _ **Siblings: Identical Twin, Jason Tom Riddle (now Harry Potter)**_

 _ **Status: Pureblood, Dark Arts**_

 _ **Heir to: Slytherin Manor**_

 _ **Love Potion by: Pansy Parkinson**_

 _ **Original marriage: George Weasley**_

 _ **Other Family Members (Mother's side):**_

 _ **Narcissa Malfoy (Sister)**_

 _ **Lucius Malfoy (Brother-in-law)**_

 _ **Andromeda Tonks (Sister (Disowned)**_

 _ **Ted Tonks (Brother-in-law)**_

 _ **Cyguns Black (Father)**_

 _ **Druella Black (Mother)**_

 _ **Other Family Members (Father's side):**_

 _ **Siblings: None**_

 _ **Tom Riddle (Father)**_

 _ **Merope Riddle (Mother)**_

 _ **Abilities:**_

 _ **Dark Arts**_

 _ **Occlumency**_

 _ **Legilimency**_

Draco froze, he quickly shoved the parchment into his pocket, he didn't know what to think, he whirled around, caught sight of Potter, and snarled, "Is this why you're here too, Potter?"

Harry was surprised that Draco had a different reaction to this, he too also had a hard time believing this, he only said, "Pretty much."

Draco said, "Ok hold on, if we're both twins, then that means that…"

Harry said, "Wait a minute, if we're both twins, then that means that we're the ones who got kidnapped when…"

Draco let out a gasp, he said, "No wonder why Lucius is always trying to make me believe that I'm a Malfoy! He's the one who kidnapped me!"

Harry said, "Ok wait, so if you were kidnapped by Lucius… then who had taken me?"

Bellatrix said, "Could be Potter…"

Draco said, "That explains why Lucius said that he was always making you believe that you're a Potter."

Harry said, "No, that can't be it. Remus would have told me sooner if he knew. Unless…"

Draco said, "Unless… Potter had obliviated him?"

Harry said, "Could be… I'll have to ask him about it though."

Draco sighed, held out his hand, and said, "Want to start over… brother?"

Harry narrowed his now cold black eyes, he knew that it would be hard trying to explain to his friends, he simply said, "Let me think about this."

Draco said, "Fair enough. You don't mind if we act out the parts do you? Because all my life, I always wanted a sibling, you know, like a twin. And now that I know who my twin really is, well, let's just say, I'm sorry for all that I've done to you, dearest twin."

Harry didn't know what to think about how Draco was actually turning out to be, if only his friends knew about his discovery, he was about to say something, when the Dark… err… his father said, "Now that we have everyone finally together once again after nearly seventeen years, I'd say would both of you like to join us on a trip to Malfoy Manor?"

Harry said, "I want to go, but like I'd said before, the others might think I'd gotten kidnapped by Death Eater or you… Father."

Draco said, "Wait a minute, why can't everyone else see our new appearance?"

Their father said, "Because, if anything were to ever happened to both of you, I casted a charm on both of you, just to make sure that only close family members and friends of ours could see your true appearances."

Draco said, "So why… doesn't Narcissa and Lucius see my true appearance if they're close family members?"

Bellatrix snapped, "We disown family members who done harsh and curel things to our children. Never will Lucius be a part of the family tree. Narcissa doesn't know about what happened though, she was asleep while the switch was made."

Draco said, "Bloody hell!"

Harry said, "Bro, calm down, he'll pay for what he's done to the Riddle family. And I think I know how he'll pay…"

Draco said, "I know he will… I know he will…"

Harry said, "Well, I should get going, gosh, what a day!"

Bellatrix said, "Should we do it now, dear?"

Draco quickly stopped Harry, both of them had to hear what their parents had to say, although Draco might have a clue, but he wasn't quite sure of it yet.

Their father said, "Let's just do one for now, since the other has to… return to his group."

Harry said, "What are you going to do?"

Their mother said, "Draco, dear, hold out your right arm."

Draco held out his right arm, their mother grasped his right arm, and said, "I, Bellatrix Riddle, officially make Draco Malfoy, whose real name's Orin Cyguns Riddle, twin brother of Jason Tom Riddle, a part of the Riddle family, heir to Slytherin Manor."

A snake wrapped itself tightly around their clasped hands, Draco slowly let go, he looked at his right arm, and saw what looked like the Black family crest, only instead of a shield, it turned out to be a body of a snake weaving itself through the words: _Débarrasser de ceux qui ne font pas partie._

Draco said, "Thank you… Bel… err… Mother."

Their mother said, "Don't worry, dears. Soon the world shall pay for what they have done to the once powerful family in history. We shell raise again. And this time, nothing shell stand in our way. We will rid this world of those who have poisoned our world, and make it pure once and for all. Will both of you join us in creating the new world?"

Draco and Harry looked at each other, Draco knew that Harry was supposed to bring down the Dark Lord, but upon discovering his real parentage, he knew that Harry had to think about this, and so he said, "I will, Mother."

Harry couldn't believe that their mother, whom he had hated ever since he'd first seen her in the pensive, had wanted him and Draco to join them in riding the world of all non-pure blood population, he couldn't help but feel the same way about the idea, he just said, "I'll have to think about all of this, Mother."

Bellatrix said, "Fair enough, Jason. If you ever need anything that's related to the Dark Arts or any of the old wizarding teachings, just visit us at Malfoy Manor, unless you'd like to say a few things to Lucius."

Their father said, "Jason, come here for a minute."

Harry walked over to where his father was standing, his father said, "Would you like to attend the Death Eater meeting during the time when 'I come and try to kill you' part, or would you liked to continue the show?"

Harry said, "I'd like to continue the show, if you don't mind. I'd like to take them all be surprise."

Their father smiled wickedly, and said, "Evil must indeed run in the family, my sons."

Draco said, "Yes, indeed… my lord… err… Father."

Harry nodded, he walked over to the door, turned back to his newly-found family, and said, " _Débarrasser de ceux qui ne font pas partie._ "

Their parents smiled, and said in unison, "Rid those who don't belong. That's what it means in English."

Harry walked out of the room, feeling better about his new discovery upon arriving at Gringotts.

But there was still a lot of things to think about.

And he knew that he couldn't trust anyone with this new discovery.

Including his best friends.

* * *

 ** _What do you all think?_**

 ** _Any ideas? I could really use some help._**


	7. Chapter 6: The Wrong Mark

**_Hi there reader:_**

 ** _Another chapter for you all! Hope you all enjoy this one. I decided to add in here the true side of the Weasley family. Hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **Six**_

Once Harry had made it back from Gringotts, he was surrounded by worried looks from everyone in the family, including Hermione, and so Molly asked, "Where have you been, Harry dear?"

Harry only said, "Gringotts kept me for a bit."

She said, "So what did you find out?"

Harry simply said, "I'm still a Potter…"

Loud cheers came from everyone, including Hermione, yet everyone else didn't notice Harry's displeasure, for all they knew, he was still a Potter, but no one knew that Harry wasn't himself… At least not yet.

Ron said, "Yeah, mate, we knew you'd still be a Potter. Say want to go flying later with me, Fred and George?"

Harry said, "Sure Ron."

He then caught sight of Remus, he said, "Remus, can we talk?"

Remus grinned, and said, "Sure pup. What's this about?"

Harry said, "Actually, Remus, can we talk in Ron's room. It's important."

Remus followed Harry up to Ron's room, he knew that James had once told him not to tell anyone, but what was it though, he knew that Harry's a Potter, he couldn't bare it if everyone including himself found out that Harry wasn't really a Potter, he shuddered at that thought, as Harry made his way up to Ron's room, he couldn't help but wonder why Remus kind of looked puzzled at him, he just continued making his way up to his best friend's room.

Once there, after shutting the door, he turned to Remus, and asked, "Do you know anything about my birth?"

Remus simply said, "Ah. Your birth, now let's see, James was caring you in his arms, then for some odd reason, although I don't know why, but he told me not to tell Sirius something, something that I don't even know about. Unless…"

Harry began pacing the small room, he muttered, "So it's true, Mother, Father, and Mal… err… Orin were indeed right about what James had done, he'd obliviated him. But he doesn't know."

Remus was now confused, he'd only caught a few words that Harry was saying, "… true… Orin… James… obliviated… know."

Remus was about to say something, when Sirius came in, a look of utter hatefulness on his face, Harry asked, "Sirius, what is it?"

Sirius said, "That bloody blonde is here, although we don't know why, but he's asking for you, Harry."

Harry rushed downstairs, quickly followed by Sirius and Remus, who were both confused by his actions, he'd just arrived in the living room, when his twin said, "Bloody hell, 'Potter', I didn't know that you now live with blood-traitors."

Harry played along, sensing that this was something that had to do with their parents, and so he said, "What the bloody hell do you want, 'Malfoy?'"

Draco shot him a fake glare, and said, "'Potter', I'm well aware about your little 'trip' to Diagon Ally today…"

Harry couldn't help but shoot his twin a fake growl, "What's 'it' to you, 'Malfoy?'"

Draco said, "Only that 'they' would like for 'you' to join 'them' on their 'mission'."

Harry said, "What kind of 'mission'?"

Draco cracked an evil smirk, and said, " _Débarrasser de ceux qui ne font pas partie._ "

Harry knew what he really came for, he wanted to take him to Malfoy Manor, but he knew that he couldn't go, and not while in front of the Weasley family.

He too cracked an evil smirk, and he just said, "You mean that 'mission'? Well sorry, but 'you' should know that 'I can't just leave'…"

Draco narrowed his eyes, he snarled too low for anyone but his twin to hear, "Rid those who don't belong… "

Harry whispered, "Rid those who don't belong…"

Draco snarled out loud, "Love to stay and chit-chat, but 'Mother and Father don't know' that I'm here… Good day to you blood-traitors... Mud blood… and of course how could I forget, 'Harry bloody Potter'…"

Unnoticed to everyone else, Harry was the only person who understood the real meaning for all the quotation marks.

He just snarled, "See you at school, 'Malfoy.'"

Draco knew why his twin was putting up all the quotation marks, he simply sneered at everyone else, but quickly shot his twin a look that said 'I'll write to you soon… Jason'.

Once Draco was safely out of hearing range, everyone turned to face Harry, who just stared at where Malfoy was just standing, no one didn't say anything, they were all too confused at what just happened, finally Hermione said, "What was that all about, Harry James Potter?"

Harry lied, "Nothing, Hermione. You all know that we don't like each other, on second thought, you all should know by now that we hate each other."

Molly snarled, "Promise us that you'll never talk to him or that side again, Mr. Potter!"

Harry didn't know what to say, he just had to do what was right for everyone, and so he said, "I promise."

Sirius said, "I think we should do it."

Harry said, "What are you saying?"

Arthur said, "Dear, what—"

Molly said, "Just to make sure that you never talk or become friends with that side. Hold out you right arm."

Harry didn't know what to do, either he had to do what she said, or just end their lives for good, but then again, he was like a part of their family.

Before he had enough time to react, he felt a mark appear on his right arm, he gasped at what he saw, what he saw was what looked like a heart, and the words: _Nerviceis non tenebras familia_.

All he could do was stare at the mark, he heard Molly say, "Never will you befriend him or that side…"

Harry gave an agony cry, he snarled, "What did you do to me!?"

Molly said, "I made sure that you never ever befriended him or that side once and for all."

He stared at her, never had he seen her this way, he rushed up to Ron's room, slammed the door shut, locked it, put the silent charm up, and said, "Bloody Weasleys! You will all be punished, we will raise from the ashes, we will raise again, and when we do, you all will be dead!"

As he sat on his bed, just thinking of nothing but only of revenge, he knew that his friends were going to try and talk to him, but he couldn't face them.

Not now while he was planning on how to kill them once and for all.

Not now.

* * *

 ** _What do you all think?_**

 ** _Like the true side of the Weasley family?_**

 ** _Decided to make them STRONGLY disapproved of the Dark Side._**


	8. Chapter 7: Dark Arts Lesson 1

_**Hi there readers:**_

 _ **Finished this chapter, so happy! Anyways, Hermione won't live for long... Harry will show her how dark he had become ever since Molly had marked him.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Seven**_

Hermione gently knocked on Ron's door, she was indeed wondering about Harry, it was a week later, and already everyone's worried about him.

She heard a familiar female's cold voice say, "I came as fast as I could, now tell me, son, what's troubling you."

She heard Harry snarl, "Mother, look at what _**they**_ did!"

A moment later, the female said, "Oh my!"

Harry said, "Mother, what do we do?"

The female said, "Would you like to stay at Malfoy Manor with the rest of the family, dear?"

Hermione stood frozen to the ground, she knew who the female was, it was no other than Bellatrix Lestrange, but why would Bellatrix want Harry to stay at Malfoy Manor, and then it hit her, Bellatrix was going to hand Harry over to the Dark Lord, she knew that she had to stop this, but before she was about to, the next words out of Harry's mouth shocked her right down to the core, "That's another problem, Mother. I'm forbid to befriend anyone who's on your side… I'm sorry… but _**she**_ made it clear that I have to be a part of the family."

Bellatrix snarled right back, "How DARE she take away my son! You're my son! MY SON! YOU BELONG TO ME!"

Harry said, "I know, Mother."

Bellatrix said, "No one takes away what belongs to us."

Harry was about to say something, when Hermione walked in, wand out, and pointed straight at Bellatrix.

Harry glared at her, never had he felt so much hatred towards her, he wordlessly shut and locked the door, after putting up the silent charm, he simply said, "Welcome Hermione."

Hermione said, "Harry move away from her!"

Harry said, "Hmm… Let me think about that… I think not, what do you think… Mother?"

Bellatrix said, "Dear, it's time for a lesson in Dark Arts. Now, lesson one, the Unforgiveable Curses. Do you know what they are? I agree with you… my son."

Harry said, "Avada Kedavra, Crucio, and Imperio."

Bellatrix smiled, and said, "It seems that you remembered it from your lesson in Defence with Barty Crouch Jr. had indeed taught you all very well. Good, now can you perform one of them?"

Harry didn't think, he pointed his wand at Hermione, and shouted, "I do believe that this one's your favorite - _**CRUCIO**_!"

Hermione fell to the floor screaming in pain, she saw Harry's evil smirk, she couldn't believe that only a week ago, he was good, but now a week later, he's suddenly dark.

Harry, like his Mother, ended up cackling wildly, after a few more minutes, he stopped the curse, but when Hermione was almost to her feet, he shouted, "Lay back down, Mudblood! CRUCIO!"

Hermione once again screamed in pain as Harry started the curse once more, it lasted only for thirty minutes more, until Bellatrix finally said, "Enough!"

Harry stopped the curse, Hermione lay on the ground, breathing hard, eyes rolling around, trying to focus, and hair around her face.

Bellatrix couldn't contain her cackling, she stepped forward, a little bit closer to Hermione, bent down, and snarled, "You filthy scum… You've turned my son against us… Now you'll pay for what you've done!"

Harry snarled, "How did I ever befriended a Mudblood like you! You're filthy indeed. Orin was indeed right after all."

Bellatrix quickly moved away from Hermione, she made her way to stand behind her son, placed a hand on his shoulder, and said, "Dear, how about having a little fun?"

Hermione said, "Harry… move—"

Harry snapped, "Shut it!"

Hermione didn't know what to think of her friend, she felt tears in her eyes, she didn't like this new side of Harry, she hated this new side, Harry narrowed his eyes, he said, "How should we start, Mother."

Bellatrix smirked, and said, "Kill her. She's not wanted here anyway."

Harry cackled, he pointed his wand at Hermione, but before he did so, he said, "Rid those who don't belong— _Avada Kedavra_!"

And Hermione Granger was no more.

* * *

 _ **What do you all think?**_

 _ **Any ideas?**_


	9. Chapter 8: Truth Be Told Part 1

_**Hi there readers:**_

 ** _Finished this chapter, hope you all like it!_**

 ** _Got a question for you all, who should Orin really be married to? (Look in chapter V, for clues)_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **Eight**_

Once Draco had returned home from Gringotts, he found his parents in the living room waiting for him, he inwardly groaned, never had he dreaded this time before, but after discovering who he really was, he couldn't stand it any longer.

Lucius saw that Draco had returned from Gringotts, he said, "Where have you been, Mr. Malfoy? Do you know what could have happened if you weren't back by night fall!?"

Draco only said, "Father, I was just at Gringotts."

His father said, "Just at Gringotts, you could have been kidnapped while out!"

Draco knew that he had to play the parts, but it just wasn't fair, he only said, "Father, I really know that you're worried, I get that! But I was _**ONLY**_ at Gringotts!"

Just then they all heard Bellatrix say, "Why hello Lucius, Narcissa, and… Draco."

Draco quickly moved away from his… err… Lucius, he went to go stand beside his Mother, Lucius was about to say something, when Voldemort shouted, " _CRUCIO_!"

Lucius fell to the floor, screaming in pain, he didn't know why, but he heard Draco cackling madly, enjoying his pain, he was then unaware of Bellatrix's comments, Draco meanwhile, enjoyed watching Lucius scream, never had he felt so happy in his life, as he watched, he started cackling madly, he started dancing around the room, cackling, and enjoying Lucius's screams.

Narcissa saw that Draco was just like Bellatrix, Bellatrix meanwhile, went up to her younger sister, placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, and said, "There's something you need to know, Cissy. Remember when I had once given birth to twins?"

Once Lucius's screams had stopped though, Draco only said, "Rid those who don't belong…"

Lucius said, "Draco, you know not to say that… that's only for the Riddle family."

Draco shouted, "RID THOSE WHO DON'T BELONG!"

Narcissa said, "Draco! You know not to say that, unless you want to be marked!"

Bellatrix said, "Draco, show them your new Mark."

Draco proudly smiled, pulled back his right sleeve, and showed Narcissa and Lucius his Mark.

Lucius said, "Who did that to you, Draco!?"

Draco only said, "You'll pay for what you've done."

Lucius's eyes widened, no, it can't be, can it. After all these years, he's finally figured it out, he only grinned, and said, "You finally figured it all out, eh Draco? After nearly seventeen years of keeping it from you, you've almost spent your whole life as a Malfoy… How sad this is all going to play out for Narcissa, you know she was asleep when it happened right? You know, the same night you were born."

Draco snarled, "Unless you want to die, tell her! Tell her how I really became a Malfoy! Don't you dare say a word about that night!"

Narcissa looked from Bellatrix to Draco to Lucius, she was now confused, she knew that Bellatrix had once given birth to twins, she knew that Lucius had once told her that Draco was indeed their son, and she also knew that Draco believed that he was a Malfoy.

Bellatrix said, "Cissy, remember when I once had given birth to twins?"

Narcissa stared at her older sister, she said, "Of course I remember that!"

Bellatrix said, "Remember when we thought that we had lost them?"

Narcissa nodded once more, she had a grip on her wand, Bellatrix looked at Voldemort, both of them looked at Draco, and so Voldemort said, "Good, at least she's responding, now, do you remember the name Orin Cygruus Riddle?"

Narcissa said, "How could I forget my two lost nephews."

Bellatrix said, "Tell her, Lucius."

Narcissa turned to her husband, and said, "Tell me what, Lucius?"

Lucius said, "Dear, you know she's lying!"

Draco snarled, "Tell her, or you die!"

Narcissa said, "Draco, don't say that to—"

Bellatrix said, "Draco, play nicely… **We** don't want any trouble now do **we**?"

Draco shot Lucius a glare, and said, "Alright, I'll play _**nicely**_ …"

Bellatrix said, "Now, Narcissa, we've found them both."

Narcissa's face broke into a huge smile, she said, "Really, where are they? I would like to meet them both."

Bellatrix said, "Draco, come here."

Draco made his way over to his Mother, she pulled him in front of both her and Narcissa, turned him so that he was facing Narcissa, and said, "This one's Orin."

Narcissa said, "So… you're saying that my son is Orin?"

Bellatrix nodded, Narcissa said, "So all this time… I've actually been taking care of one of my nephews!? How could this be!?"

Bellatrix said, "You see, Lucius stole him from us."

Narcissa said, "Wait, if he's your son… then where's mine?"

Everyone froze, including Voldemort himself, he had to find out what really happened with the real Draco Lucius Malfoy, Lucius knew that she would want to know where's their original son was at, Draco said, "Come on, here people! It's not like the real Draco Malfoy's dead."

Narcissa said, "Lucius, i-i-is that true? Is our real son… dead?"

Lucius knew that she would be a wreck if she knew that their first and only son was dead, he looked at her, and said, "Narcissa, it was while you were asleep… I knew that—"

Narcissa pulled out her wand, pointed it at him, and shouted, "You knew! You bloody hell knew all along! You knew and never told me about what really happened!? And yet, you led _**ME**_ to _**BELIEVE**_ that I was taking care of him! You didn't dare tell me that my only son, who I would've loved just the same, was actually _**DEAD!"**_

Everyone saw that she had huge tears streaming down her cheeks, Lucius couldn't stand the sight of his wife in tears, he knew that one day she'd find out the truth, he caught sight of Draco… err…. Orin glaring at him, the boy was surely like his birth parents for sure, Orin didn't know what to think now that his… auntie knew one of the parts of the truth, he glared at Lucius, he hated that he had to hide the truth from her, he was about to say something, when Bellatrix said, "Nar—"

Narcissa shouted, " _CRUCIO_!"

Lucius fell to the floor once more screaming in pain, he knew that she had every right to be angry with him, hell if she was so angry at him, she might just end his life for all she cared, now that she knew the truth about her son.

Orin said, "Cissy, don't kill the man… Although the rest of us would like to join you on ending his life…"

Narcissa stopped the curse, although she would have liked to do more damage to him, she snarled, "Never have I expected this kind of thing from you…"

Orin and Bellatrix started cackling, Voldemort suddenly felt pain coming from his right arm, he knew that he wasn't in pain, but his other son, Jason, might be, and so he said, "Bella, dear, go check on him! He's in pain, something happened."

Bellatrix said, "Where is he?"

Voldemort said, "He's at the Burrow… Weasley home…"

And with an agony cry, Bellatrix went to go save her son from the blood-traitors who have turned him against his birth family.

* * *

 _ **How do you like this chapter?**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Love it?**_

 _ **Hate it?**_

 _ **Want to kill me?**_

 _ **Want me to continue?**_


	10. Chapter 9: Lies and Curses Part I

_**Hi there reader:**_

 _ **Here's another chapter for you all!**_

 _ **You're all in for a surprise from Molly at the end!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _Nine_**

After the death of Hermione, Harry was about to say something, when his Mother grasped his right arm, glared at the Weasley mark, and said, "I, Bellatrix Riddle, make Jason Tom Riddle, twin brother to Orin Cyguus Riddle, heir to Riddle Manor."

Harry watched as the Riddle mark overpowered the Weasley mark, he then watched as the body of a snake appeared, and the words: _Débarrasser de ceux qui ne font pas partie._

He slowly let go, and said, "Thank you, Mother."

Bellatrix said, "Your welcome, my son."

Just then a knock sounded, and Molly said, "Hermione, dear are you still in there? Tell Harry that we're about to leave for Diagon Ally to get our school books."

Bellatrix waved her wand, Hermione's dead body disappeared, and she whispered, "Leave her to me, I don't think she knows what's coming to her…"

Harry just said, "Act one, Mother?"

Bellatrix silently giggled, and said, "Let's do it…"

Harry silently cackled evilly, and said, "Let's play… What the bloody hell are you doing here, Bellatrix!?"

Molly rushed in, to say she was indeed shocked that Bellatrix Lestrange was in Ron's room, she pointed her wand at the other woman, and said, "Harry, run!"

Bellatrix cackled loudly, and said, "Both of you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

Molly sent a stinging hex at Bellatrix, she pulled Harry out of the room, dragging him downstairs, Bellatrix pointed her wand above her son's head, and shouted, "Come back here Potter, and try to take me on! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry was about to turn back and throw a curse at her, but Molly quickly appearated both of them to Diagon Ally.

Once in Diagon Ally, Molly said, "Thank goodness we made it out alive."

Harry quickly covered his family crest, and he just said, "I know. If you hadn't shown up, then she'd taken me to You-Know-Who herself."

Both of them quickly found their group, Ron said, "Harry, do you know where Hermione is? Last time I saw her, she was going to talk to you."

Harry inwardly cackled evilly, he just lied, "I don't know, Ron."

Molly said, "Wait, maybe Bellatrix… no. She didn't!"

Harry looked at her, how dare she blame it all on his mother, he forced himself to remain calm, and so he said, "Wait, I think you're right, Mrs. Weasley, I think Bellatrix did do it."

Ron said, "Did what, Harry?"

Harry didn't like to say the words, but he forced it out anyway, "I think Bellatrix killed Hermione."

Ron gasped, he said, "That bloody witch! She'll pay, she'll pay for sure!"

Harry was about to say something, when Orin said from just behind him, "What's Weasley rumbling on about this time, Potter?"

Before Harry could even move, he felt Orin slip a small parchment in his hand, he heard him whisper, "Read it later, Jason."

Harry just whirled around, backed up, and snarled, "Bloody hell, Malfoy!"

Orin didn't miss the little nod that Harry had given him in reply for the little statement that he'd declared to him, he just said, "What happened to Mudblood?"

Ron snarled, "Don't call her that! Bloody blonde!"

Orin just glared at Ron, Harry said, "Why do you care, Malfoy? Oh and by the way, your auntie, the crazy woman named Bellatrix Lestange, she killed her."

Ron pulled out his wand, pointed it at Orin, but before he was about to say a spell, a voice said, "WEASLEY!"

Ron froze, he, Orin, and Harry all turned to see Narcissa glaring at both him and Harry, Harry couldn't help but notice that she now had a fierce look about her, Narcissa glared at Weasley and Potter, she snarled, "Don't dare hurt my nephew, or I'll end you and Potter's lives for good."

Orin and Harry cackled evilly under their breaths, although Narcissa knew Orin, she didn't know about Jason, Harry said, "Wait, he's your nephew?"

Narcissa said, "Sadly yes, my real son's dead... Now, if you all were to hurt my nephew, then I suggest you put those bloody wands away."

Harry shared a look with Orin, who sent him a fake glare, but Harry didn't miss the evil glint in the other boy's eyes, he had to hide his own evilness, not wanting to reveal it just yet, Orin said, "Not that any of you would actually care about us… Blood-traitors indeed."

Just then Molly snarled, "Just what the bloody hell are you doing here, Malfoy!"

Narcissa said, "Draco, play nicely now… Don't want to ruin the family tree now do we?"

Orin couldn't help but say, "Indeed, Mother, we don't want to be mixing with blood-traitors. Potter, would you like to join us…"

Before Harry could answer, Molly dragged him and Ron away from Narcissa and Orin, he had to fight the urge of killing her once and for all, he wanted to tell him that he accepted the mission, but only in secret of course, he wanted to tell him that he had already killed someone, that being a Mud blood, and that he'd already wanted to rid those who don't belong.

Just like the rest of their family.

Once out of ear shot, Molly said, "Ron, go find your brothers, I have to speak with Harry for a few minutes."

Ron said, "Alright, Mum."

After Ron was safely away and out of ear shot, Molly pointed her wand at Harry, and whispered, "Imperio."

Harry stared blankly at her, his eyes clouded over, he heard Molly's voice inside his head, "Never will you befriend the dark side…"

Harry said, "Yes, Mistress. Never will I befriend the dark side…"

Molly smirked, she wanted Harry to be a part of the family ever since she'd first met him at nine and three-quarters, although the rest of her family didn't know about it, she'd been paid loads of money by Albus, who wanted Harry in the first place, once discovering who and what side he was really born onto, Albus order James, who'd he placed under the Imperius Curse, to take young baby Jason, once done, he then made sure that Harry couldn't find out about his birth family, that had worked out greatly, but upon receiving the Gringotts letter, she knew that she had to stop him from discovering his true nature of darkness.

Molly said, "That's better, now come on, we need to get your school supplies."

Neither Harry nor Molly knew that Orin was luring in the shadows, Orin saw what happened, he knew that he had to do something, and he whispered, "Rid those who don't belong… Don't worry, dearest brother mine, we will rise once more. And when we do, they who have turned you against us, shell be dead."

And with that said, Orin fled back to go inform his parents of what the Weasley woman had done to his brother, Jason Tom Riddle.

* * *

 _ **What do you all think?**_

 _ **Did you all see the Prohecy that I had just added in at the beginning?**_

 _ **What do you think about Molly Weasley's actions?**_

 _ **Leave a review!**_


	11. Chapter 10: Embrace It

_**Hi there readers:**_

 _ **This chapter was kind of difficult, but here's the chapter. This chapter will be involving someone's 'true self', hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Ten**_

The two brothers were on the train back to school, it was now time to return back to Hogwarts, one of them couldn't believe that the other was under the Imperius Curse, he had to find a way to undo the curse, even if it meant killing the bloody caster herself.

When he told his parents, both of them, including other family members who now knew about the twins, were outrage, all of them then made him go to Severus, and try to make the man, even though he knew that he hated his twin ever since they both started their first year together, make a potion that'll get rid of all the Weasley spells that were placed onto his twin. He couldn't agree more about killing the caster…

Orin and his friends decided to do their yearly visit to his brother and his friends, knowing full well that his brother would probably be harsher to them, especially him, than ever before, but before going into the compartment that his brother was in, he heard his brother say, "That bloody prat… No, it's not true, no, I don't—what the—"

He heard someone say, "Do you really think that you could hide?"

He heard his brother say, "I'm a Potter… not a BLOODY Rid—Ah… what's… happening…"

He froze when he heard his brother's sudden cries, he knew what was happening, the darkness within his brother was trying to make itself known to him, but because the blocks that were placed on him, the blocks were holding back the darkness, trying to keep it at bay.

He heard the second person say, "Do you really think that you could keep me at bay!? I'm not meant to be kept in the dark! You on the other hand, had been turned against us, you don't know what greatness you and I were both born to do! I'm you… Jason Tom Riddle! Rid those who don't belong!"

He couldn't move, not when he suddenly heard his brother's screams, trying to deny his true self, he knew that he and his friends had to do their yearly visits, but upon hearing the sudden talk between light and dark, he knew not to interfere, his twin had to face his true self alone.

Orin whispered, "Come on, Jason… Don't fight it, embrace it… You could do it."

He regretted speaking just then, the door suddenly flew open, he didn't know how, but the inside was pitch black, he heard the second person snarl, "Who's there?"

Orin couldn't help but say, "Really, you don't even recognize your own twin, Jason?"

Harry snarled, "Malfoy!"

Jason snarled, "Help me deal with him, Orin. He needs to know that I'm not meant to be kept at bay! You know that right?"

Orin smirked, he'll do anything to help Harry embrace the darkness within himself, and so he said, "Crabb, Goyal, keep the entrance blocked. Make sure to not let anyone, including his so-called-good-friends, into this particular compartment, this talk is only for those who know."

Both Crabb and Goyal nodded, Orin walked in, to say he was surprised that Harry was surrounded by light, the boy was in pain alright, his hands were gripping the edges of the seat, his eyes were wide open, he didn't look well either, his skin was a sickly shade of yellow, he had tears running down his cheeks, just by the look of him made Orin want to throw up, he knew that Harry was indeed trying so hard to make the darkness fade, but that of course doesn't always solve everything when you're the son of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix.

Orin just said, "Pathetic, really…"

Jason chuckled, he said, "Indeed… How interesting, he seems to not by any means try and figure out what the note said, to say, the bloody Weasley woman had burned it, she'll pay greatly indeed."

Orin cracked an evil smirk, he said darkly, "Yes she will…"

Orin saw that Harry was looking straight at him, rage clearly in his eyes, he snarled, "Bloody prat, you'll never see another day! AVADA—"

Orin snarled right back, "Do you want to end the pain, Potter?"

Harry couldn't think straight, he snarled, "I'll end your pathetic life… once—"

Orin said, "Do you want to make the pain go away, Potter? Yes or no!"

It was as if he were trying to break down a brick wall of some sort, he was trying to get through to his twin, but the effects of the Imperious Cures were too strong, Harry on the other hand was clouded by thoughts of killing the other boy, he tried for another spell, but his true self blocked it.

Orin snarled, "Trying to kill yourself, I see. Not only did the Weasley woman told you lies, but she also placed you under the Imperius Cures, if you remember the lesson from last year—"

Harry snarled, "No she didn't place me under—"

Orin narrowed his eyes, he said, "Rid those who don't belong… Jason Tom Riddle! Don't fight it, embrace it!"

Harry shut his eyes, he couldn't believe the prat, he didn't want to believe anything the prat said, no matter how much pain he was in, he heard Orin say, "Think about what your true self's been telling you all along, ever since we first met here on the train in our first year, you know that he can't hide for long, you might as well embrace what you're really born with and fight off the Imperius Curse once and for all."

Harry's hands started clawing at the seat, he was losing the fight, he couldn't control the darkness within him any longer, it wasn't until he felt something snap, and he heard Molly's voice shout, "KILL HIM!"

But she was already too late, Harry had already embraced his true dark nature.

Harry didn't realize that Jason was standing in front of him, until he opened his now cold black eyes, he stared up at his true self, he saw that Jason was like the splitting image of Lord Voldemore himself, Jason didn't know what to say, he just stared, he turned to Orin, and said, "Thank you, brother mine… Now let the days of pain and pure suffering to those who have turned him against us begin."

And with that said, Jason Tom Riddle disappeared in a dark cloud of mist.

* * *

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **How do you like Jason Tom Riddle so far?**_


	12. Chapter 11: Doubts

_**Hi there readers:**_

 _ **So are I have 73 followers for this story, can't believe that this story is famous. Oh and one more thing, Luna is a seer, and she saw the true side of Harry and Draco.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Eleven**_

Harry couldn't believe it, at first he didn't want to believe it, but for a second time, he just didn't want to go back, he stared at the parchment, after all these years, he just couldn't go back.

He paced the compartment, they were still on the train making their way to Hogwarts, he narrowed his eyes, and sneered, "Weasley… pathetic, really… Just _**so**_ pathetic!"

Orin couldn't help but say, "I'd say you're finally back to your old self, Jason?"

Harry said, "Indeed, I am, brother mine."

Orin said, "Now that your back, let's talk about that mission."

Harry smirked evilly, he said, "I accept the mission… And I was the one who actually killed the filthy Mudblood..."

Orin smiled wickedly, he said, "Does Mother know?"

Harry said, "She was there to give me a lesson in Dark Arts… To say, none of the Weasley filth know that it was really me who killed her… And I also have the family crest as well."

Orin said, "Welcome home, brother mine."

Harry looked at his twin, smiled, and said proudly, "Glad to be home."

Both boys ended up cackling wickedly, it was as if the two children, who were once enemies, felt like they were both on top of everyone else, but then it all had to stop, just then a knock sounded, and Ron said, "Hey Harry, we're—what the bloody hell is he doing in our compartment?"

Orin diblibratly walked past Harry, Orin whispered as he walked past, "Mother and Father would like to have a word with you soon… brother mine."

Harry smirked evilly, he whispered, "Finally…"

After Orin left, Ron said, "Harry what the bloody—"

Harry turned to glare at Ron, he snarled, "It's all a shame that your mum didn't tell you all the truth about how I really became a Potter… Feel almost sorry for the way she's been treating me behind all of your backs. It's actually pathetic, really. Can't imagine if you all one day actually found out what she's been hiding all along."

Ron said, "Harry… you know—"

Harry snarled, "You know nothing… but someday you will find out the truth… And when you do…"

He cackled evilly, he started fingering his wand, his eyes showing an evil glint in them, and so he said, "… And when you do… There's no turning back the hands of time… Say Ron, have you ever been under the Imperius Curse?"

Ron was in a corner, he didn't know what had become of his best friend, he stared horrified at Harry, who had an evil smirk, an evil glint in his eyes, and also who fingered his wand.

He knew that their family was strongly against anyone who was on the dark side, he couldn't understand that when Harry had left for Gringotts, then his mum had a look of utter horror on her face, and she started saying things like, "No… He's dead… He can't be alive… How is he alive…? How are both of them alive…? We'd made sure that he wouldn't figure it out…"

He heard Harry snarl, "Just like your bloody hell of a mum, indeed…"

Ron said, "Don't you dare say a word about mum, Harry—"

Harry snarled, "Then tell me what did she say after I left for Gringotts?"

Ron said, "She had a look of utter horror on her face, never have we seen her like that, and then she started saying something about two people being alive after all… Oh and she also said something about how they were trying to make whoever not know about something… I'm not sure… Why do you know what she's talking about?"

Harry said darkly, "She knew! She bloody knew all along! I'll make sure that she deserves what's about to be a reality, she'll be gone before she could utter a spell herself... She really underestimated who she's dealing with… We will rid those who don't belong… Once and for all."

Ron, meanwhile, was starting to have second thoughts about how she was treating Harry, never had he seen her so ruffled that Harry had been held back a little bit at Gringotts, never has anyone in the family seen her so determined to make Harry a part of the family, that binding him to the family was the right way to go, according to her. Although he knew that she thought that she'd done the right thing, no one didn't notice that as the weeks went by, Harry himself, had become dark, he clearly didn't like that she'd hide the truth from Harry, whatever it really was, he also didn't like how she'd bind his best friend to the family, it kind of made the family look like it was really from the dark side.

He said, "I'm starting to have second thoughts about how she's been treating you lately, Harry."

Harry looked at him, he just sneered, "Maybe this could work… Just maybe…"

Ron said, "Percy once told us that when Mum found out that you and Malfoy had first met here on the train, she gave a horrified call to Albus, and he overheard what they both were talking about…"

Just then Luna Lovegood came in, she looked at Harry in a trance, and said, "I have the true prophecy, my Lord."

Harry and Ron both stared at her, Harry said, "What are you talking about…"

Luna blinked, she didn't know what just happened, she only said, "Did you say something, Harry?"

Harry said, "What did you just say, Luna."

Luna narrowed her eyes, she couldn't believe that she'd just saw the Riddle family rise once more…

But this time, instead of Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy, she saw Jason Tom and Orin Cyguns Riddle, the true dark children of the real prophecy.

Luna Lovegood had a secret…

She was a seer.

* * *

 _ **What do you all think?**_

 _ **Should Ron join the Dark Side?**_

 _ **Review!**_


	13. Chapter 12: Weasley's End Part 1

_**Hello there everyone:**_

 _ **Another great chapter for you all...**_

 _ **And also another death will be taken place here today...**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy this!**_

* * *

 ** _Twelve_**

Getting settled back into school was hard at first, the dark twins met in secret, that's the Chamber of course, both had to find a way about dealing with loyalty around the lions, it wasn't all that easy trying to act out their parts, both still had to remain enemies, and so far, both of them just wanted to show everyone their true nature… Especially Harry… err… Jason.

A few days later, while walking back from a detention with Snape, Jason ran into Ginny, the smallest Weasley filth, he just nodded at her, she smiled up at him, and said, "Hello love."

He only said, "Hello there… Ginny."

She took a step closer to him, he had to fight back an Unforgivable, he knew that she, along with the rest of the filth, believed that he was good, but that'll change if she knew what's best for her, she said, "Do you love me?"

He narrowed his eyes, she'd be dead if he had a chance, but he also knew that he would also have to play the parts, he quickly moved away from her, she looked hurt, and he started walking away.

But then she said, "Harry, dear, love, are you alright?"

Jason just walked faster, he heard the little tramp shout, "Harry! Come back…"

He couldn't help but snarl, "Go annoy someone else, will you?"

Once alone in his dormitory, it was a little passed curfew, he noticed that everyone was sound asleep, he stared at Ron's sleeping form, he wondered if he could trust him, and so he silently whispered, "Just pathetic…"

After getting a goodnight's sleep, Jason walked into the Great Hall the next morning, he wondered if he should even consider sitting with the lions, he caught sight of Ginny, she glared at him, she was indeed still hurt by last night, he then caught sight of his twin, who was looking from him to the tramp, he just decided that he was going to sit with the snakes, no matter what everyone in both houses said.

Once seated next to his twin, Orin said, "Welcome to Slytherin house table, Potter."

Jason shot his twin a glare, he whispered, "Little bloody filth is up to something."

Pansy said, "Hello there, dear—what's Potter doing here?"

Jason said, "No need, Parkinson. I'm just joining the snakes for a little bit."

Orin said, "Pansy you shouldn't be so rude to people who are from other houses…"

She glared at him, and snapped, "But Potter's—"

Jason snarled, "Maybe you should just shut it, Parkinson…"

Everyone at the Slytherin table all gasped, including Pansy herself, not only was Potter sitting with their table, but he almost sounded like the Dark Lord, she stared at him, for some odd reason, he kind of looked like the Dark Lord too, she just sat down on Draco's other side, once she was seated, Jason whispered to his twin, "Little bloody filth is up to something…"

Orin said, "Just like the rest of the filth…"

His brother smirked, he said, "I know what we could do…"

Orin said, "What do you have planned, brother mine?"

Jason said with an evil glint, "Let's have ourselves some fun…"

Orin snickered, he said, "I want to play catch up… Room of Requirements?"

Jason said, "Room of Requirements it is…"

"Mr. Potter, what in Marlin's name are you doing here… at the Slytherin table, and why are you talking to Mr. Malfoy?"

Both brothers tried to stop snickering at their little game, it was indeed hard to control the darkness, Jason just got up, nodded at the Slytherins, looked at his twin, and said, "I was just leaving… I'll let you know when it'll be, alright."

Orin whispered, "Send me a letter about it..."

Jason nodded, he then caught sight of Luna, she made her way over to both of them, and then Jason noticed that she had a look of utter shock on her face, once in front of the twins, she whispered, "Rid those who don't belong… My dear Dark Princes, the real prophecy shell be revealed to you both soon... The Riddle family shell rise once more."

Orin said, "Do you know—"

Snape said, "Potter, you should go and check your fan club over at your house table. I think they don't like how my godson's admiring you…"

Some Slytherins chuckled, other's burst flat out laughing, one being his twin, Jason just made his way over to where Ron and the rest of the Gryfinndors were standing, to say none of them looked happy, all glared at him, he inwardly cackled, and so he just said, "What?"

Ron said, "Why?"

Jason said, "Look, I thought that I could at least try and work things out with the blonde that's all. It's no big deal."

Ron narrowed his eyes, he didn't like that Harry had decided to sit with the bloody snakes that morning, and so he just said, "It is too a big deal, you know that Mum wouldn't like this. I'm starting to question our friendship."

Jason glared at him, how dare he bring up that bloody woman who calls herself a mother, he narrowed his eyes, and snarled, "If you want me as an enemy, then you have me as an enemy… _**Weasley filth indeed."**_

Everyone gasped, they couldn't believe that the Goldin Trio was no longer, they all thought that the Goldin Trio would remain best friends, but suddenly one of its members was dead, killed by a Death Eater, and now the remaining two members now hated each other. Everyone wondered what happened this pasted summer.

Before Ron could retort, Luna said, "You shell not harm nor insult him or the other boy, Weasley!"

Jason said, "Luna, what are you talking about?"

Luna blinked, she said, "What did you say again, Harry?"

Ron said, "What were you just talking about?"

Luna said, "What do you mean?"

Jason said, "Never mind…"

And with that said, he went to Potions followed by Ron and the rest of their house.

Orin didn't know what to do, he knew that his brother didn't like the Weasley filth family, his true nature was slowly coming out, making itself known to everyone, he just had to figure out how to lure the bloody little filth into the Room of Requirements, but then as the days passed, he noticed that the little filth was starting to show some signs of obsession over his twin, and then he started to wonder how long it was until his twin could hold… that is before snapping.

A week had gone by, a whole entire week had gone by, he didn't know how his twin had done it, but when he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast one morning, he was greeted by a madly obsessed little filth and his twin arguing, once again.

He crept to his house table, not wanting to get involved with the bloody lions, the filth saw that Malfoy had just walked in, she clearly didn't want her boyfriend to start talking to that side, she pointed her wand at him, everyone gasped, and moved out of the way, and she snarled, "Stupiffy bloody blonde!"

But Orin was on guard, he blocked the spell, he to pulled out his wand, he saw his twin standing with the other Weasley filth family, shock clearly on his face, he sent a stinging hex her way, she screamed, clearly not wanting to be defeated by him, as he walked up to her, he heard her sneer, "He's mine! He belongs only to me! You have no right to take him—"

He bent down, clearly wanting to make his point, took a hold of her jaw, leaned in, and whispered just for her, "If you really want him, then you'll find him alone in the Room of Requirements."

He let go, stood up, made eye contact with his twin, raised his eyebrows, his twin couldn't help but silently cackle evilly, he clearly enjoyed the show, he smirked, and nodded.

Once Ginny had been rescued, classes were done, she clearly didn't want to lose him, it was after dinner, she didn't care, she had to find him, she would take this castle apart if she had to, she had to find him, one way or another, she knew not to trust the bloody blond, but he might just be hiding Harry, and so off to the Room of Requirements she went.

But upon arriving at the Room, she slowly walked in, and she called, "Harry, love, are you in here!"

She heard nothing, but then she heard the door close and locked itself, she said, "You know that the bloody blonde is trying—"

She heard the blonde say, "Well, well, well, I'd never thought that you'd show up…"

She pulled out her wand, only to have it thrown out of her hand, she glared at the bloody blonde, and snarled, "Where's my Harry?"

Orin clearly knew that she'd be here just for his twin, it sickened him to know that he'd once gone out with her, she's just like her bloody hell of a mother, she also didn't know that 'Harry' was no longer here, and so he said, "Don't worry, he's actually on his way. But for the meantime, I want to have my fair share, since I was left out of all the fun…"

She snarled, "You bloody fool! Give me—"

Orin shouted, "CRUCIO!"

She fell to the floor screaming in pain, it wasn't long before she heard his cackling, she didn't know what to think, all she actually cared about was getting her Harry back, he stopped the curse, she had tears streaming down her face, he snarled, "Just pathetic, no wonder why he wanted nothing to do with you, you filthy blood-traitor! He deserves someone who isn't a blood-traitor, or rather, a filthy Mudblood."

She stared hatefully at him, she said, "He would never!"

He snarled, "Clearly you haven't been listening to me… CRUCIO!"

As her screams started up once more, a moment later, she heard her angel coming to save her, she heard him say, "Having fun, I see."

Orin stopped the curse, he turned to see Jason just standing there, looking at both of them with a satisfaction smirk on his face, and so he said, "Yes, I am."

She said, "Harry, help me!"

Jason just said, "I think I'll stay over here, where it's nice and clean, and where I don't want to get any Weasley filth on me."

She said, "Harry, please! I love—"

Orin snarled, "Oh no you don't! CRUCIO!"

Jason smirked, he watched as Orin continued his fun, it kind of reminded him of when he was having his own fun with the Mudblood, he enjoyed the little filth's screams, he couldn't help but cackle outrage, Orin soon joined in with cackling, both of them were clearly enjoying themselves, Orin stopped the curse, Ginny lay on the ground in front of them, she sniffed, she hated that her beloved just stood there, not wanting to help her, clearly he'll regret it someday, and so she said, "P-p-please, Harry… You can't help your future wife…?"

Jason snarled, "Just so you know, Weasley… I'm already taken."

Orin said, "By who?"

Jason said, "Why… it's Parkinson of course."

Orin said, "No wonder why, she's been worried sick about you ever since last week!"

Jason said, "Well, that also explains all the notes she's been passing me during study in the library. She was supposed to be my original wife… that is until a filthy Weasley got in the way and gave me love potion."

Orin stared down at the little filth, how dare she give his brother love potion, she had no right giving his twin anything with Weasley written all over it, he narrowed his eyes, and sneered, "Bloody filthy tramp! No one gives him _**ANYTHING**_ with _**Weasley**_ marked all over _**IT!**_ Ever wondered what really happened to Granger girl, Weasley?"

She snarled, "Death Eaters killed her!"

Jason just burst out laughing, he had to admite, she really did believe those foolish lies, once calmed down enough to speak, he said, "Weasley you crack me up! Can't believe that you took a hold of those foolish lies… But that's not what really happened to Hermione."

She knew that she was barely hanging on, she had to find out what really happened, she said, "What happened?"

Orin said, "Let's just say this, Weasley, when your bloody hell of a mother marked him, about one week later, his true nature was starting to show."

She said, "He would never kill her!"

Jason snarled, "And do you want to know what happened when she didn't come out of your brother's room?"

She shook her head, she didn't want to believe it, none of it, and she only said, "No… You didn't do it… Please tell me you didn't do what I thought you did? Please, Harry, you didn't do it!"

Jason only said, "Like mother, like daughter… it'll be a shame once everyone finds out… Almost wish your bloody hell of a mother was here so that she could watch this _wonderful_ ending."

She tried reaching for him, but he backed up, clearly not wanting her to touch him, she began crying, and so she said, "No! Harry… please, you can't… HARRY!"

Jason said, "You know, Gin, all things have to come to an end… including filthy tramps like yourself…"

Ginny said, "What do you mean?"

Jason turned to Orin, smirked, and said, "End the filth's life… She isn't welcome here anyway… Just like that bloody Mudblood."

Orin said, "Finally! Rid those who don't belong… _**Avada Kedavra**_!"

And the last thing Ginny heard before her life ended, was her beloved cackling right alongside the bloody blonde.

And so, Ginny Weasley was no more.

Just like Hermione Granger.

* * *

 _ **How do you all like this chapter?**_

 _ **Who should be next on the list?**_

 _ **Oh and by the way, Molly had casted the Imperios Curse on her daughter... To say, she was quite determand to make sure that Jason was a part of the family... She'll be so outrage once she learns that Orin and Jason took pleasure in ending the youngest Weasley's life.**_

 ** _What do you all think?_**


	14. Chapter 13: Weasley's End Part 2

_**Hello there readers:**_

 _ **Another killing will be here soon... just read on you'll find it somewhere in here. Oh and Bellatrix will be here, she'll be paying her sons a visit, and also will be participating in the game as well.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _Thirteen_**

A month had gone by, Molly and Arthur were both at home, she clearly knew that the Potter brat was now under her control, she took great pleasure in ordering him around, it made her days brighter, she, along with everyone else, lived in peace, knowing that someday the brat would get rid of his bloody hell of parents, everyone else were either at work or at school, her husband was sitting at the table, he picked up the Daily Propitiate, looked at the front page, and gasped.

She said, "What is it, dear?"

Remus and Sirius walked in, both stared at Arthur, the guy had tears streaming down his face, and then Remus picked up the newspaper, gasped, and read out loud:

 _ **WHO'S BEHIND ALL THE KILLINGS?**_

 _ **Ginevra Emily Weasley, also known as, Ginny, was killed at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, earlier last month. Her peers as well as family members say that she was in a hurry, Ronal Weasley, her older brother said this,**_ **"I can't believe that someone would just kill her... I can't believe that whoever did this is still out there…"** _ **Another one of her peers, who is also her boyfriend, Harry James Potter, had this to say, "**_ **This is all a shocker to everyone here at Hogwarts, I loved her, she was always kind and loving towards family members, friends, and me… I still can't believe that whoever did this, is still out there, probably waiting to strike again…"** _ **Although we have no leads to who might be the killer, we suspect that whoever it was, wasn't alone. Farther investigations are now being held at Hogwarts. We will dearly miss Ginevra, she was a great daughter, sister, friend, and of course to all of us. Please do help us bring the killer or killers to justice, we need your help in finding out who's really behind the killings.**_

 _ **This is Rata Sketter saying,**_

 _ **Ginny Weasley, may you rest in peace.**_

Molly froze, she shook her head, she didn't want to believe it, and so she said, "No… No… No…"

Sirius said, "Who would do this kind of thing…"

Remus said, "I'm going to kill whoever it was…"

Molly, along with her husband, began to cry for their younger daughter, to say, none of them knew that this was only the beginning…

Meanwhile Hogwarts was a totally different story, while everyone was saddened by the death of one of their students, unnoticed by everyone, Jason and Orin were cackling non-stop, in the chamber, the dark twins were having themselves a party, it had turned out wonderfully, both knew that their parents would be so proud of them, both also wanted to see everyone's expressions, the Weasley filth all looked like their nightmares were about to be a reality, to say, their lives were on the line.

Ron couldn't believe that his younger sister was dead, he vowed to never die until he and the rest of his family had brought the dam killers to justice.

When Fred and Gorge found out, they were badly shaken up, both of them couldn't believe that their younger sister was dead, but when they learned that she was obsessed over Harry, they both knew that what she got, was a good thing, although both wanted to tell her off.

Charlie, Percy, and Bill, they all couldn't think straight, all three of them were sent home one day during work, when all three of them found out that Ginny was dead, all three of them declared vengeance, all three of them wanted revenge for killing their little sister.

Longbottem wanted to puke up blood, he didn't know who could be so heartless and just kill someone for no reason.

While Luna, well, she looked… grateful, after the death and disposal of the tramp, she was waiting outside the room, and she said, "Let it be known to all that the Riddle family will never be torn. Let the pain and suffering to those who've done wrong to the heir of Riddle Manor pay the price. As for both the heirs of Riddle and Slytherin Manor, I believe that I've found both of your betrothed."

Orin said, "Wait, what?"

Jason said, "What? But I thought that Parkinson was my betrothed?"

Luna shook her head, she said, "No, my Dark Prince, you are not betrothed to Parkinson. Do you both wished to find out who you're really betrothed too?"

Orin said, "Who?"

The next words were both a shock to both twins, Luna said, "My great Dark Princes, you both have an arrange marriage with the Weasley twins."

Orin and Jason both froze, both of them had an arrange marriage with the Weasley twins, both had never thought that their lives would suddenly go downhill, Jason was the first to speak, he said, "What the..?"

Orin finished for him, "… Bloody hell did you just say?"

Luna said, "When you all were just born, your parents bind you two with the Weasley twins in order to keep the family line of Riddles going."

Jason said, "Do they know?"

Luna said, "No, they do not know… Once their mother found out about the arrange marriage, she obliviated them into thinking that one of you was a soon-to-be family member and the other was an enemy."

Orin snarled, "Dam that bloody hell of a woman! She should be grateful that we both didn't track her down instead."

Jason chuckled, sometimes he just loved how his brother spoke of the Weasley woman, it made her look very bad, he couldn't help but say, "You just make my life a lot more fun…"

Orin said, "Glad you think so…"

Luna said, "Behind you!"

The twins whirled around, both saw that Ron was standing there, wand pointed at Jason, he glared, and snarled, "You bloody traitor!"

Ron had just seen Harry and Draco talking with Luna, he was enraged, he didn't like it at all, he was about to say something when Jason pulled out his own wand, and shouted, "Stupiffy!"

Ron flew to the back wall of the Room of Requirements, he landed with a loud thud, Jason, Orin, and Luna rushed inside the Room, Luna shutting the door behind them, locking it, and also placed the Silent Charm around the room, the brothers surrounded Ron, who sat up, dizzy, he tried for another spell, but soon found his wand across the room, and heard Jason say, "I don't think so, Weasley!"

Orin said, "Luna, guard the door, we will dispose of this… filth once we're done having fun with him."

Jason giggled, he said, "But I want to have go at ending his life, brother mine."

Orin said, "Of course, since you're the one who disposed the bloody Mudblood…"

Jason cackled, Ron stared at his once best friend, he said, "No…"

Orin snarled, "Well, Weasley, as you might not have noticed, Harry James Potter is dead."

Ron said, "No he isn't! He's standing right in—"

Orin sneered, "No he isn't! He's dead!"

Jason moved to sit on one of the desks, he wanted to watch how Weasley would react to the shocking truth about 'Harry James Potter', and he couldn't help but silently cackle evilly.

Ron said, "You're lying! You don't know nothing about Harry!"

Orin said, "Oh… don't I! When was the last time you had been lied to about something that was kept a secret for so long, huh?"

Ron glared at the other boy, he heard someone cackling in the corner, he turned to see Harry just sitting there, clearly enjoying him suffer, and so he snarled, "Harry, just don't sit there! Help me get rid of that scumbag!"

Jason said, "Sure, I'll help…"

He couldn't stop cackling, he said, "… take the trash out."

Ron said, "Luna…"

Luna ignored him, clearly she was devoted to suriving the Dark Side, Ron didn't know why, but she was ignoring his cries for help, he didn't know what to do, he didn't like it at all, he felt tears in his eyes, Jason said, "What's the matter, Ron? Clearly you wouldn't want to show anyone your weakness."

Ron snarled, "You're no friend of mine, you're not even a part of the family! You'll pay! Mum wouldn't—"

Orin snarled, "CRUCIO!"

Ron screams field the room, he couldn't think straight, it wasn't long before he heard cackling again, but instead of one person, he heard three people cackling, all three clearly enjoyed his pain, Orin stopped the curse, everyone heard Bellatrix say, "Having fun, darlings?"

Jason and Orin both said, "Mother!"

Bellatrix said, "Jason, I assume you're doing well… now that you've returned?"

Jason said, "Yes, Mother, I'm doing well. How did you know?"

Bellatrix said, "Orin saw what happened, to say, we all weren't happy with the dreadful news."

Jason smirked, he turned to his brother, and said, "Of course you would follow us…"

Orin smirked, and said, "I didn't want anything happening to you, that's all. And especially when it comes to the bloody filthy lot of a family."

Bellatrix noticed Ron, and she said, "Oh… and what do we have here… A blood-traitor, I see."

Jason said, "Mother, haven't you seen the paper lately?"

Bellatrix said, "Of course, dear. I have to say, that statement you put in there, it came out wonderfully."

Orin said, "After we took out the trash, we went down to the Chamber, and celebrated… Jason also wanted to see the looks of everyone, so the next morning, at breakfast, the newspaper arrived, and let's just say, Jason and I had to run back down to the chamber, and we both busted out laughing."

Bellatrix cackled, she loved how both her children took the joy of killing others, so easily, she turned to the blood-traitor Weasley boy, and said, "How's the tramp doing?"

Ron said, "Don't call her that, she's not a tramp, you are! You bloody bitch!"

Jason was about to end his life, but his Mother said, "Now, now, Jason. Let's see what he has to say, shall we? I'm sure he'll like to say a few things before he joins his bloody Mudblood and Sister."

Jason just glared at Ron, Ron meanwhile snarled, "You'll pay for what you've done! You won't get away with this… traitor!"

Bellatrix snarled, "You bloody stupid idiot! How dare you call my son, whom your bloody hell of a mother turned him against us, a traitor? He's no traitor, from the looks of it, it's only fitting to say that the only traitor here… is you."

Orin said, "All in favor of disposing the scum, say I?"

Everyone, including Luna, all said, "I!"

Ron shouted, "LUNA!"

Luna said, "What?"

He said, "What are you doing?"

She said, "Jason…"

Jason said, "Rid those who don't belong… Ron, say hi to Hermione and Ginny for me when you get up there, alright? Oh and I almost forgot, I already have… _**Avada Kendavra**_!"

The last thing Ron saw, was Bellatrix pulling Harry and Malfoy in a hug, and Luna giggling at him from behind the three people.

And just like his sister and girlfriend, Ronal Weasley was no more.

* * *

 _ **How do you like it so far?**_

 _ **Who should be next?**_

 _ **Bellatrix is so proud right now at her sons...**_

 _ **Any thoughts about Molly?**_


	15. Chapter 14: Dark Side of the Light

_**Hi there everyone:**_

 _ **Sorry took me so long to update, just came back from watching a movie. This chapter won't have any of the normal Riddle 'fun' in it, but Molly and Dumbledore are going to have a talk about the two well known enemies at Hogwarts. Also you're all in for a special guest at the end of the chapter. Hope this turns out good for you all. Oh and I almost forgot, another artical for the Weasley family!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Fourteen**_

Molly made her way to the meeting for the Order, to say, she wasn't all that happy at all, that morning, her, Arthur, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Percy, including Remus and Sirius, all found out about Ron's sudden death…

She couldn't get what the article said out of her head,

 _ **WILL THE KILLINGS EVER STOP?**_

 _ **Only a month has passed, and already another member of the Weasley family, Ronal Weasley, also known as, Ron had been found dead at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, we don't have any information on the killers at this moment, but his peers, one being Harry Potter, had this to say, "**_ **Never have we all been so sadden by the sudden death of my best friend…** _ **" Another one of his best friends, Luna Lovegood, also had this to say, "**_ **I can't believe that whoever had done this, hasn't been caught yet… Never will we rest until these killers are put to prison for what they've done…** _ **" We will be doing another investigation at Hogwarts, we will also be sending some of the ministry officials to supervise Hogwarts a lot more closely, for the killings have been happening somewhere within the walls of Hogwarts herself, we can no longer trust that the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, is capable of knowing what goes on at Hogwarts any longer, he'll be removed from Hogwarts till the time is right for him to return.**_

 _ **Ronal Weasley, you will be dearly missed.**_

It was as if someone had suddenly decided to put their lives on the line here, the death of Ron had clearly shaken everyone, including Remus and Sirius, although the twins thought clearly that he deserved what he'd gotten, they all couldn't seem to figure out what was really going on, and now it was Remus and Sirius's turn, they both wanted revenge on whoever they were.

Once inside the meeting room, she only saw Albus, she said, "Headmaster, we've got a problem."

Dumbledore said, "Did you place the brat under the Imperius Curse?"

Molly said, "Yes, I did."

Dumbledore said, "And did you marked him as well?"

She said, "Yes, I did that as soon as he'd returned from Gringotts. Soon the brat will get rid of his heck of parents, and then he'll be under our control…"

Dumbledore chuckled darkly, and he said, "Now, you said that we have a problem?"

She said, "The Weasley family wants revenge, whoever's killing our family members is clearly doing it secretly, if we were to catch the killers, then we need to think of a plan, and fast before another family member gets in the clutches of the killers."

He said, "What are you planning?"

She said, "First, we need to find out who's doing the killings… got anyone in mind?"

He said, "Well, there's the Potter brat that we stole and the young Malfoy boy."

She said, "What are you saying? I know that for a fact, that the two brats hate each other."

He said, "Not this year they aren't. They seem to have… bonded while at Hogwarts…"

She said, "What do you mean by bonded?"

He said, "I'm not sure, but I know for a fact that both boys are up to something."

She didn't like the sound of that, she said, "Do you know what they're up to?"

He said, "I don't know just yet, but I do know this… the Room of Requirements has been used a lot lately."

She said, "Do you possibly think that… they're hiding something?"

He said, "I doubt it, although the Malfoy boy has been… getting himself into dark magic."

She said, "What about the brat? What's he up to?"

He said, "I'm not so sure, I can't seem to get him under control…"

She said, "What do you mean you can't get him under control!? I ordered him to obey every command that you give him!"

He narrowed his eyes, and said, "Clearly I can't get a grip on him… Are you sure you placed him under the Curse?"

She said, "Yes, I'm sure. It's not like he found out…"

He said, "It may seem that the boy dose have been listening to someone… someone who's telling lies inside his head..."

She narrowed her eyes, and said, "What about the other boy?"

He sneered, "He can't follow in his father's footsteps…"

She said, "What should we do with both of them?"

He said, "End them both."

Just then the rest of the Order field in, but neither Molly nor Dumbledore knew that they were overheard by Severus, and his's eyes widened, and although he didn't know who and what they were really talking about, he sneered, "You're going down first, Headmaster."

As the meeting started, Severus realized that the meeting was about the prophecy…

But none of them knew that the 'Prophecy' wasn't just about the Boy-Who-Lived.

None of them knew about the real true Prophecy.

None of them knew about what was about to be a reality.

And they also didn't know about the return of the Dark Riddle Princes.

* * *

 ** _What do you all think?_**

 ** _What do you all think of Severus' spying on Molly and Dumbledore?_**

 ** _Any thoughts?_**

 ** _Review!_**


	16. Chapter 15: Confused

_**Hi there everyone:**_

 _ **Had so much fun writing this chapter. The Riddle twins are back.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Fifteen**_

Voldemort heard Peter say, "My Lord, Severus has arrived."

He said, "Send him in, Wormtail."

Peter said, "Yes, my Lord."

He watched as Peter rushed out, he sat back, he thought about his two dark sons, when he heard of their killings at Hogwarts, he was so proud of them, no matter what the articles said about the so-called 'killers', he, along with the family, knew who the killers were, and right now, he was grateful that they've found out what their favorite game really was.

Severus walked in, he wasn't at all happy about what the Headmaster and Molly were planning to do to his godson and Potter, even though Potter would be an exception, but he'd promised his beloved, he would protect the brat no matter what.

He bowed, and heard Voldemort said, "Severus, what news do you have?"

Severus said, "My Lord, the Headmaster and the Weasley woman are planning something."

Voldemort said, "Do you know what they're planning?"

Severus said, "I'm sorry to say this, my Lord, but their planning to kill Draco Malfoy and… Harry Potter, my Lord."

Voldemort said, "Severus, did you just say that the old fool and the Weasley woman are planning to kill Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter?"

Severus said, "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort said, "So… the old fool, Potter, Malfoy, and... the Weasley woman all know… How interesting, it's too bad that Potter's already dead… Oh, well…"

Severus said, "My Lord?"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, he said, "Yes that is indeed interesting... Makes all of this a lot more fun for my sons."

Severus said, "My Lord?"

Voldemort said, "Surely you remember when Bella and I had twins?"

Severus said, "Yes, my Lord, how could I forget the two dark Princes?"

Voldemort said, "And surely you know that at one point, we've lost them?"

Severus said, "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort said, "Now, Severus, you know Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, right?"

Severus said, "My lord, you don't mean that Draco and Harry Potter are…"

Voldemort said, "Yes, they are indeed my two lost dark Princes, but you must be careful, the Headmaster doesn't know anything about them being who and what they're trying to hide from him."

Severus said, "My lord, but if they're your sons, then what you're trying to say, is that there wasn't really no Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy in the first place, is this correct?"

Voldemort said, "That's correct, Severus. But Jason agreed to let this show continue, just so that we could take everyone by surprise."

Severus had a hard time believing what the Dark Lord said, everyone believed that the two well-known enemies at Hogwarts didn't think that they would have anything in commam, but as Severus thought more about it, the more he realized that both boys had some sort of inside joke that only they knew, he couldn't figure out what, but the brat had this like dark fierce about him, he'd even wondered what really happened to his two best friends, it wasn't like he and Draco were the ones who had killed the two Weasley kids and the Granger girl, could it? Then if that was the case, then why hadn't anyone saw the deaths, why hadn't anyone heard the screams, or the cries for help, why hadn't anyone try to catch them in the process, or maybe tried following them, and most importantly, why hadn't they said anything that had to do with the killers themselves?

He was still pondering about what the Dark Lord said, when he heard someone come in, they bowed, and said, "Funny seeing you here… Uncle Sev."

He stole a look at the other person, and he was surprised to see that it was… Draco, before he could say anything, both of them heard Voldemort say, "Orin, can I ask what you're doing here, son?"

The boy said, "We need a way to release our betrothed from the spells that the Weasley woman had placed on them when she found out about the marriage, Father, we have to get to know them, without any of the Weasley filth lot getting in the way of our relationships."

Voldemort snarled, "The Weasley woman did what!?"

Orin said, "Father, she obliviated them into thinking that I was an enemy and that Jason was a soon-to-be family member… Although none of the other filth know anything about what we've discovered…"

Just then they all heard Bellatrix's cackle, and someone else saying, "She'll be sadden when she finds out."

Severus's eyes widened, he knew who the person talking was, it was no other than the Potter brat, but why would he be here? Unless, then it hit him, the boy was turning himself in, just like the Dark Lord wanted him to do.

Voldemort said, "Jason, welcome to Riddle Manor, did you have any trouble coming here from the Weasleys?"

The brat said, "Yes, I have to say, the Weasley woman tried— _ **Snape!"**_

Voldemort saw the anger flash in Jason's eyes, he knew that Jason didn't at all like or trust the older man, he only said, "Now, now, Jason, I know that—"

Jason said, "Snape, a word."

Severus couldn't get his head around the fact that the boy was here, at Riddle Manor, and not turning himself in, he just got up, followed the brat outside, and around the corner.

Once there, Jason sneered, "If I'd known you were here, I'd probably killed the Weasley woman myself if I had the chance…"

Severus said, "How…?"

Jason cackled darkly, Severus stared horrified at the boy who he'd once known as the son of his beloved, he couldn't imagine what she would think, bloody hell, she might even kill him for not seeing this new side of her son in the first place, Jason sneered, "James bloody Potter stole me from my family, he thought that it wasn't fair for another family to have two sons while he and Mum—I mean—the tramp to have no son. It's a shame that he's already dead, it would have been nice to play with him and the tramp for a little while before killing them both…"

Severus didn't like how the boy was just like his Mother, hell, he didn't like how the boy was talking about his beloved, but he knew that he had to say it, and so he said, "Pot—I mean—Jason, you need to know something about what you—I mean—Potter did."

Jason glared, he snarled, "Do I look like I care!?"

Severus took a step back, he didn't want to cross the boy, bloody hell, the boy might as well end his life for all the times he'd treated him, he said, "No, of course not, but you should know what the Headmaster and the Weasley woman are both planning."

He felt another pair of eyes on him, he backed up into a corner, clearly not wanting to upset the two brothers, he caught sight of Orin, and the boy said, "What are they both planning?"

Severus said, "Both of them are planning to kill you both…"

Orin shared a look with Jason, both of them nodded, Severus gulped, ready to take whatever the brothers threw at him, but he wasn't surprised when he heard both shout in unison, "CRUCIO!"

Severus fell to the ground screaming in pain, he knew that he shouldn't have said anything, but they were the two dark Princes for crying out loud, both had a right to know of what awaited them for whenever they were to go back to Hogwarts.

After some few more minutes, both stopped the curse, Severus heard Jason say, "Just be thankful that we both didn't end your life… Snape… Pathetic."

And the last thing he heard before he blacked out, was both boys cackling and making their way back into the meeting room to rejoin their parents.


	17. Chapter 16: Hogwarts Express

_**Hey there readers:**_

 _ **Sorry I didn't get to update earlier or sooner, but finally get to update now. The Riddle twins are back, and their up to something, and also planning on who's next on their wish list. Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Sixteen**_

Orin waited for his brother, both were on the train back to Hogwarts, both agreed to meet somewhere other than in their own compartments, and so far Jason hadn't shown up yet.

He was about to go search for his brother himself, when the door opened, and in came his brother and Luna. It wasn't until she revealed to them that she was a seer, and that she was born to serve the Dark Side, that they decided to befriend her, they soon found out that she was a good lair and a quick thinker too.

Jason said, "Sorry we're late… had to get a few things straighten out with 'our' friends."

Orin said, "Same here, Pansy's been wondering about you…"

His brother said, "She has?"

Luna gasped, and said, "Danger will be coming…"

Orin said, "Luna, what are you—"

Luna said, "The headmaster… Weasley woman… the mutt… they're all coming for you…"

Jason said, "So… he's planning on increasing his side, well we'll just have to see if he could get the Professors and a few other members under his wing… Just like me…"

Orin said, "We'll have Snape slip them all a potion that'll fight off any spells that were placed on them."

Jason nodded, he said, "Glad to have no filth around, I almost feel sorry for them…"

Orin said, "And why is that so, Jason?"

Jason said, "You'd think that they'd at least try to find the killers, I mean, it's not like they're clueless?"

Orin said, "You know, Jason, I think you're right. I mean, it's not like the lot would just sit around and wait for someone to say something. Speaking of the lot, who's next?"

Jason said, "Let's not just play with the lot, let's have some fun with, let's say… the Order? I'm kind of thinking that the Order is being left out of all the fun."

Orin said, "Yes, you're right, the Order hasn't had any playing with… Who are you thinking?"

Jason smirked, he said, "Well, Frank and Alice are out, killed by Mother and a few other family members. Let's do it in order… but save our major two last. They wouldn't want to miss any of the slow painful deaths of their group, now would they?"

Orin couldn't help but cackle, he said, "Love it! Soon their wonderfully Order will be gone, and the only two are left is them of course. But what about the Mutt and Black?"

Jason said, "What do you mean?"

Orin said, "I mean, they don't know a single thing about you really. All they see is someone who's dead."

Jason said, "Same with you…"

Orin snorted, he said, "Only the light side, they all only see us as kids who are actually dead. At least the family knows who we really are, and not some dead kids."

Jason said, "You're right, let's find a way to separate them from the Order…"

Orin said, "I think I have a plan."

Jason said, "Spill it, brother."

Orin said, "Alright, so during the Easter holidays, you're going to go back to the lot, while with the lot, I'll owl you when it'll be and the place, then when the time comes, you'll say to the mutt and Black that you need help with something outside, then if it's possible, you'll lead them somewhere where none of the filthy lot would ever think of, like Malfoy Manor, once there, we'll have ourselves some fun…"

Jason said, "That would be lovely, only problem."

Orin said, "What?"

Jason said, "Should I erase their memories when I return, or just act like I'd lost them while out?"

Orin said, "Whatever you pick, I'll leave that part up to you."

Just then Luna said, "We're at Hogwarts, my great Dark Princes. But we all must be careful, danger will be coming our way, and if the Dark Princes don't survive this year, then the Riddle family shell fall."

Jason said, "Alright, that's a good plan, like to see the lot's reaction when the truth finally comes out… See you in the Great Hall at the opening feast, brother mine."

Orin smirked, and said, "You coming to sit with us any time soon?"

Jason said, "No, got to look the part this time if the Headmaster is planning something against us."

Orin sighed, and said, "You're right… Pansy won't be too happy about that."

Jason said, "You know what, let's meet in the Chamber sometime this week, and bring a few Slytherins along… I think that it's time they meet the once lost Riddle twins."

Orin said, "You know, that's actually a good idea, I think they would like the new side of the boy-who-lived, but this time they'll also get to know the real story about the boy-who-lived, and not some false tale."

Jason cackled, both of them walked out, a group of both of their houses were waiting on opposite sides of the door, and all were glaring at each other.

When the brothers stepped out, each were greeted by hateful words to the other boy from the other's house, Jason shared a look with his twin, Luna cleared her throat, she saw the all too farmiliar look that flashed in both boy's eyes, she knew that they both wanted to be together, but also knew that both had to play the parts.

As the brothers parted, Orin nodded at his twin, and then stole a look at Luna, he knew that she would keep this all a secret.

With just one nod, both boy's knew that she would keep her word.

And with that said, the two well-known enemies made their way up to the castle, all the while one was trying not to kill everyone in his house, and also trying not to expose his dark nature, and while the other trying not to let loose on the Weasley woman himself.

* * *

 _ **How about that!?**_

 _ **What do you all think?**_

 _ **How do you all think about Orin's plan?**_


	18. Chapter 17: Headmaster's Office

_**Hi there readers:**_

 _ **Ok, let me just say this, had an awesome time writing this chapter, couldn't stop writing this chapter! Anyways, here's another chapter for you all, and Narcissa's gonna find out that her other nephew's alive real soon.**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Seventeen**_

Jason was sitting at the lion table, when he saw Luna's look of horror, he said, "Luna—"

The headmaster said from behind, "Mr. Potter, care to join me, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Mr. Malfoy in my office?"

Before he could even move, Luna grasped his wrist, she stared horrified at him, then she looked at Orin, who was standing right behind him, and she whispered, "Be careful… the fool is up to something. Weasley woman and the lot are also here as well."

Orin didn't think, he just took a hold of Jason, pulled him up to stand beside him, he could tell that his twin wanted to end the Weasley woman's life, Jason couldn't think straight, clearly the Weasley woman should've known better by now, unfortunately she didn't, he had to grasped Orin's wrist just to keep from shouting at the Headmaster, Orin could've pulled away, just like he's supposed to, but he had to keep his twin calm, or else someone in particular is going to pay.

Jason whispered, "It's getting harder to hide…"

Orin whispered, "I can tell, just hang in there..."

The headmaster didn't know what to think, he had to keep the brat from knowing, but what about the young Malfoy boy? What does he have to do with this? It's not like they have some kind of bond that everyone didn't know about, could they?

When they were all just outside the Headmaster's office, at the stairs, Orin stopped, and said, "Headmaster, is it alright if I can take Potter's wand… I think that it's best if he's in there without his wand, he might do something."

The Headmaster said, "Mr. Potter, why don't you want to go in there without your wand? You know that it's safe."

Jason said, "Yes, I know that, Headmaster. But… I'm starting to feel like it's safer for me to go in without my wand."

The Headmaster said, "Very well, Mr. Potter. But I will be taking you're wand. Hand—"

Orin said, "No need, Headmaster. Potter here has agreed to let me take his wand, didn't you?"

Jason nodded, even though they both hadn't agreed to this, both knew that whatever the others were up to, both had each other's back, as he handed his wand to his brother, he caught the Headmaster's glint in his eyes, he knew that the fool was indeed up to something, but before he pulled away, he heard Orin whisper, "I'm doing this for your own good, just so that you don't kill our two major ones."

Jason whispered back, "I know that… the fool is up to something… I can tell."

Orin whispered, "Let's just get this over with… before we're the only ones who come out of that bloody hell of an office alive."

Jason had to stifle a smirk, he pulled away, nodded at his twin, and said, "Ok, Headmaster."

The Headmaster said, "Alright, are we ready to go in now?"

Both brothers shared a look, both nodded at each other, both turned back to the Headmaster, Jason let out a sigh, and said, "Yes, Headmaster, we're ready."

Jason and Orin made their way up to the office, with Dumbledore in front, when they all had reached the office, Orin had to look at his twin, neither one had no idea that the entire lot, excluding their dead family members, had to come along, including their betrothed, Jason had to keep calm, Molly was surprised when she saw that Harry and Draco had indeed shared something of a bond, and she hated it.

The Headmaster sat at his desk, and he said, "Mr. Potter, would you like to join the Weasley family over there?"

Jason whispered, "Marlin, help us all…"

Orin couldn't help but giggle right beside him, meanwhile Molly said, "Harry, dear. It's so good to see you again."

She pulled him in a hug, pulling him away from his twin, Orin couldn't help but say, "Who knows where she's been, Potter."

Before Molly could say something, when Narcissa showed up, to say she was surprised at how many people were in the office, she glared at the Potter brat and the lot, caught sight of her nephew, smiled at him, and said, "Hello Draco, how was the train ride back to Hogwarts?"

Jason snorted, everyone turned to him, Narcissa said, "Potter, do you have something to say? Surely you weren't with my nephew while on the train, I would be very disappointed if you were."

Jason said, "No need, Cis—I mean—Mrs. Malfoy, but I will say this, Draco had a wonderful time on the train ride back to Hogwarts, isn't that right Draco?"

It was now Orin's turn to snort, he said, "Yes, Mother, I did have a wonderful time while on the train… In fact, we both did."

Narcissa stared at her nephew, and she said, "Draco, dear, what do you mean by 'we'?"

Both the brothers shared a glance, Jason nodded, he knew that the family had a right to know who he really is, Orin said, "Mother, can me and Potter talk to you… outside? Professor Snape, care to join us?"

Severus had to admit, both boy's took after their Mother, he said, "Of course, Mr. Malfoy."

Molly was about to say something, when Orin said, "Well just don't stand there, Potter, you coming or not?"

Jason rushed out after his twin, once outside, in the hall, he sneered, "Thanks a lot for making me suffer with the lot, Orin!"

Orin said, "You're welcome, Jason. Oh and by the way, your true nature's starting to show."

Jason shot his twin one last glare, he sighed, and said, "Anyways, Snape, we need your help."

Narcissa said, "Wait! What is going on here?"

Jason said, "My real name's Jason Tom Riddle. Harry James Potter is dead… Just like… your son…"

Narcissa gasped, she pulled her other nephew in a hug, and she said, "Welcome home, Jason."

Jason felt tears in his eyes, as he pulled away, he tried to hide them, but knowing his twin, he'd probably saw, and the next thing he knew, Orin was handing him a tissue.

Severus sighed, to say he didn't come out here just so that he could watch tears fall, he said, "What is it, Orin?"

Jason said, "We need your help."

Orin said, "Can you make some kind of potion to slip into the Professor's drinks tomorrow, if the Headmaster and Weasley woman are truly planning to kill us, we need all the help we could get. And if you don't mind, Jason needs to unlock his true nature, it's starting to slowly make itself known, but the more he has to hide it, the angrier he gets about the lot and the Headmaster… and also at his own house."

Narcissa said, "Jason, how would you feel about spending the Easter holidays with us at Malfoy Manor?"

Jason said, "Can't, Cissy, got to join the filthy lot instead, but don't worry, I'll be visiting you all at Malfoy Manor with a few other people."

Narcissa said, "May I ask why you're planning on visiting us?"

Orin said, "Jason is going to bring a few other people over so that we could play with them…"

Jason and Orin ended up cackling, both the grown-ups stared at the dark Princes, and both had to agree that the twins indeed took after their father about the killings.

Just then Jason said, "Alright, now that you know the truth, we need to act everything out, so let's play..."

And so, the Riddle twins, Narcissa, and Severus made their way back inside the Headmaster's office.

Upon arriving back at the office, Molly was about to grab Jason, when Narcissa stepped in front of her nephews, she glared hatefully at the other woman, and said, "You'd think that he's yours…? Well, it won't be long till the truth's revealed to you all… Unless you all learn to keep your space… Then that way no one gets what's about to come."

Molly glared at Narcissa, she snarled right back, "You won't have him any time soon… I'll make sure—"

Jason stepped out from behind Narcissa, an evil smile on his lips, and an evil glint in his eyes, he sneered, "You won't be making sure of anything any time soon… I'll make sure that you're the last of the Weasley's, and when I do…" Everyone in the office heard his cackle, and they all heard him snarl, "… When I do, you all won't be a part of any of it, unless we get what was supposed to be ours in the first place!"

Professor McGonagall said, "Potter, what on earth are-"

Molly said, "No…"

Orin said, "You all should have been told in the first place, now we would like for her to tell you all the truth."

Molly shouted, "NO! THAT BLOODY PRAT IS LYING!"

Jason shouted, "Tell them! Tell them all the truth about how you'd kept the truth from them after all these years! How you'd led them all to believe the filthy lies about them! TELL THEM!"

Molly broke into tears, Arthur said, "Dear, are you hiding something from all of us?"

Orin said, "Oh, she's hiding something alright… Ever wondered how your twins came to hate one of us and accept the other?"

Molly looked at her twins, she said, "I did what I could to protect you two, I didn't know that they'd find out about the arrangement… I'm—"

Orin shared a look with his twin, both knew that the only way to make the Weasley woman to talk is to use someone that's close to her as bate, both nodded, silently agreeing on using Bill, both pointed their wands at Bill, who just stared, they both heard Molly's voice say, "No… No… Please not him! You can't! No! Please not my first born!"

Narcissa said, "Then talk, or else say good-bye to the oldest…"

Molly said, "We didn't know what would happened if both of you found out about it, we tried to keep it from you two. But—"

Fred said, "Mum, keep what from us?"

Orin said, "That something involves you two and us."

George said, "Mum, just tell us already!"

Molly looked at her twins, both wore identical looks of confusion and curiosity on their faces, she knew that she couldn't keep it a secret any longer, she had to say something, and so she said, "Alright, I'll talk, but only if my four older sons and husband are out of harm's way..."

Narcissa said, "Very well, get out all five of you!"

Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Percy all fled the room quickly, when everyone was safely out, the brothers glared at Molly, and Jason said, "Now… talk!"

Molly said, "I didn't think that both of you would bare it if I told you two sooner…"

Fred said, "Does this have to do with an arrangement that was made when we were born?"

Molly nodded, she said, "I'm afraid that both of you would turn against us… Just like what Harry did."

Jason snarled, "Don't dare say his name, you for one should know by now that he's no longer alive…"

Molly said, "You two had an arrange marriage with… another set of twins…"

Narcissa said, "Wait, before you say anything, should we let the rest of your family in so that they could hear it as well?"

Molly said, "Please, no! They wouldn't bare it if they knew that their brothers were actually betrothed to those two!"

Fred and George looked at each other, both said, "Mum… is that true… Are we… betrothed to them?"

Molly said, "Yes, I didn't want you two to know… because—"

Jason snarled, "Because she's just like someone who's in this room right now…"

Fred asked, "Who?"

Jason said, "The Headmaster of course."

George said, "So let me just this straight, we both had an arrange marriage with another set of twins, but who's the other set?"

Molly said, "The Riddle twins."

Fred said, "The Riddle twins?"

Jason said, "Ever wonder what really happened to Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

George and Fred shook their heads, both were now wondering what happened to those two, Jason shared a look with his twin, both were indeed wondering if it was even safe for them to say it in front of all these people, Orin nodded, both silently agreed to meet somewhere where none of the others would hear or see them, Jason nodded, agreeing that the Chamber was a good place, both turned back to their betrothed, and Jason said, "Let's just say that both of them aren't here right now…"

Fred said, "Alright, we understand if this… isn't the place to… talk, where should we meet up at and when?"

Molly was about to say something, when Narcissa said, "Do you both have proof?"

Orin said, "We've got proof, just go to Grinngots and ask for the Riddle family…"

George said, "When, where, and what time?"

Jason said, "How about the Great Hall tomorrow night at 7 o'clock?"

Fred said, "Sure… George?"

George stared at Orin, he couldn't help but wonder why the other boy looked so familiar, he just said, "Sure…"

Molly couldn't believe that her sons agreed to meet the Riddle twins somewhere else, she knew that she had to stop them, but she also knew that both the Riddle and her twins were going to be the two most powerful couples in all of Wizarding history.

But what they all didn't know was that the Riddle twins had arranged a double-date with their betrothed.

What did her twins just agree to?

Could this also have something to do with the Prophecy?

Or was all of this a part of something else?

* * *

 _ **What do you all think about this chapter?**_

 _ **What should the couples have for dinner?**_

 _ **How do you all feel about having the dinner in the chamber of secrets?**_

 _ **Any thoughts?**_


	19. Chapter 18: The Burrow

**_Hi there readers:_**

 ** _Kind of a sad day for everyone here at the program in Colorado. Tomorrow I'll be heading back to Arizona. I will be working on this, and so that means that this chapter is going be my last chapter for this month and next two months, going to go back to school. So won't be able to update until I return back home in October._**

 ** _Hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **Eighteen**_

After the Weasley family got back to the burrow, Fred turned to his mother, pointed his wand at her, and asked, "Why?"

Molly couldn't believe that her twins were now shocked about what she'd just revealed to them, she said, "I did it to protect—"

George said, "How could you! You thought that hiding something like this would keep us out of harm's way!? You thought that _**THIS**_ was the right way! Now I know how Harry feels."

Arthur said, "George—"

George snapped, "No!"

Molly said, "Fine, if you and Fred want to act like this, then go ahead… We'll end you two just like those two bloody Riddles…"

Fred said, "Oh… so this is how it's going to be, Weasley woman?"

Molly snarled, "Well, now I know where both of you get your snappy mouths from… You two will regret this!"

Bill said, "Freddie, what—"

Fred narrowed his eyes, he couldn't understand this sudden hatred for his family, he glared at everyone, and he snarled, "Never have we'd seen the wrong side of our so-called- _ **good family!**_ Mum here makes us believe that our family is good! She doesn't understand that some of _**US**_ want to know something that _**SHE'S**_ not telling us! We all deserve to know the truth! And if she won't tell us what else's she's hiding, then we might as well find out by ourselves!"

Molly's face broke into a mask of utter horror, she narrowed her eyes, and snarled, "You wouldn't!"

George snarled, "Try and stop us, _**Mother!"**_

She was about to say something, when Jason said, "Well, well, well, look what we've got here, I have to say, Fred and George, you should start hanging out with us more often."

She snarled, "Both of you _**OUT!"**_

Orin and Jason both snorted, Orin said, "I think we'll stay here for a little bit… what do you think, Jason?"

Jason said, "Good idea, brother mine. But you know what would make all of this more entertaining?"

Fred and George couldn't hide their smirks, they both wanted to know what the other twins had in mind, Jason and Orin smirked, and Orin said, "What?"

Jason said, "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Fred said, "What do you mean?"

Orin only said, "You'll see…"

Percy said, "Fred, George, what has become of you two? What side are you on? Are you going to really side with Harry and that bloody—"

Orin shouted, _**"CRUCIO!"**_

The remaining Weasleys watched in utter horror and pain as Percy fell to the ground screaming in pain, his cries echoed throughout the house, everyone, but the two sets of twins, all backed up, especially Molly, she looked at her own twins, and was shocked to see that they were… Laughing?

She tried to find the connection that she'd placed on the other Riddle, but she noticed that it was… gone?

Her eyes widened in horror, before she could utter a spell, Jason knocked her wand out of her hand, she glared at him, and he said, "You really need to keep up with these kinds of things, you know."

She snapped, "Where…? What…? How…"

He only said, "You'll find out soon enough."

She was about to say something, when Orin stopped the curse, he'd been having so much fun with Percy that he'd figured that the boy had had enough for now, and then he said, "You want to have a go, brother mine?"

To everyone's great shock and utter horror, George said, "I'd like to have at it, if you don't mind."

Fred said, "Me too!"

Jason said, "Weasley twins, indeed. One can't do without the other."

Fred said, "Same goes with you Riddle twins, I think."

Orin chuckled, and said, "Not quiet, in fact, the entire family has their fair share in all the fun that Mother and Father put together."

The Weasley twins stood in front of their older brother who was on the ground, both stared at him, they both looked at each other, clearly wondering which spell to use, both had an idea, both grinned, pointed their wands at him, and shouted in unison, _**"CRUCIO!"**_

Once again, Percy's screams echoed throughout the house, everyone saw that Percy was surrounded by a large pool of blood, it wasn't until Molly shouted, _**"STOP IT!"**_

George was the first to stop, Fred however continued the curse, he only stopped when he knew that Percy was close to death, Molly rushed forward, but she froze where she stood when Jason also stepped forward, he looked down at Percy, and he sneered loud enough for everyone to hear, "If we'd known better, we might have thought that the Weasley twins were as bad as us Riddle twins, but looks like you're once again, enjoying the slow painful deaths of everyone you love, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…"

Arthur was about to say something, when Molly shouted, "You four, out! I don't ever want to see you four ever again!"

Fred and George looked at each other, they both nodded at each other, silently agreeing on where to live, they both glared at their… err… Molly, and both sneered, "We'll be back…"

And with that said, the Weasley twins stormed out, and waited for the Riddle twins.

But before the Riddle twins left, Orin glared at everyone, meanwhile Jason pointed his wand down at Percy, and said coldly, "Rid those who don't belong… Say hello to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione for me, alright Percy… _**Avada Kendavra!"**_

The Riddle twins left the remaining four Weasleys behind, cackling loudly, and both were finally happy to get what was supposed to be theirs in the first place.

* * *

 _ **What do you all think about this chapter?**_

 _ **Should the Weasley twins move into Riddle Manor or Slytherin Manor?**_

 _ **Any ideas?**_


	20. AN

**_ATTENTION ALL READERS_**

 ** _Sorry, but I'm leaving tomorrow for school. I won't be able to update any of my stories, so see you all in October! But don't worry, I will be able to work on future chapters for the stories that you all love so much!_**

 ** _From,_**

 ** _Witches Rune_**


	21. Chapter 19: First Date

**_Hello there readers:_**

 ** _Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I have some wonderful news for you all, here in the dorms, we're getting internet! YAY!_**

 ** _Now, here's the next chapter that YOU ALL hve been waiting for!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **Nineteen**_

Fred and George made their way to the Great Hall, both had on their dress robes, both knew that they both had agreed to a double-date with the two strange but hot looking twins, and both were indeed wondering what really happened to the two well-known enemies of Hogwarts.

The Riddle twins were nervous, both had never actually planned a double-date with their betrothed, but here they both were, and waiting for their betrothed in the Great Hall.

Orin was pacing, he didn't know how or what happened, but here he was, waiting for his betrothed, and one who he had to hate for his blood, Jason was also pacing, he had thought that the Weasley twins were his best friends, but just like his twin, he was also nervous, and both were to say, a little happy that they found their lost betrothed.

Just then Bellatrix showed up, she wanted to make her sons dinner, since it was their first night with their long lost betrothed together, she was so excited when they both told her that they found their betrothed, and she was also shocked that it was still, in fact, the Weasley twins.

She said, "Boys, you're nervous, aren't you?"

Orin stopped, and said, "Yes, Mother, we're both nervous."

Jason said, "I'm still kind of confused."

Orin said, "Yeah, I have to agree, we're both gay..."

Jason said, "Someone just kill me now."

Orin said, "I'll help with that."

Jason said, "Orin! You're so NOT helping me here!"

Orin said, "Well, you know what, Jason, you're not helping me here either!"

Bellatrix said, "Boys! Just because you've found out who your betrothed are, doesn't mean that both of you could freak out about it!"

When both boys didn't listen, she slapped both of them across the face, they both looked at her, and she said, "Look, now is not the time to freak out! Both of you have to understand that what we did was in order to destroy that bloody Weasley filth lot of a family..."

Just then the Weasley twins came into view, Orin took a hold of Jason's shoulder, and said, "I'm dying, Jason..."

Jason said, "Yeah, you're not the only one who's dying..."

Bellatrix glared at her two sons, gosh can't they both stop with the negativity, or else they might just get their wish a bit too early, Jason meanwhile, after calming down his freaked out twin, said to the Weasley twins, "Why don't we all go somewhere... quieter?"

Fred said, "First of all, what's **_she_** doing here?"

Bellatrix said, "I was just visiting, as you might not have noticed."

George said, "So you're not here just to kill Harry?"

Jason said, "I was shocked when I had found her here too."

Bellatrix said, "No. Why don't we go to the Chamber?"

Fred and George nodded, Jason was about to turn and lead the way, but Bellatrix said, "Jason and Orin, a word?"

Jason had to drag Orin behind their Mother, after founding the corner, Bellatrix turned to her sons, and she said, "Both of you, get a grip. Orin, it's not the end of the world for you, so get a grip on yourself."

Orin said, "B-b-but-"

Jason slapped Orin across the face, Orin said, "Ow..."

Jason said, "Better?"

Orin said, "Thanks, I really needed another slap."

Jason slapped Orin across the face anyway, Orin shot his twin a glare, and said, "That time it really hurt!"

Jason said, "Glad to help."

Orin just glared at his twin, and he just said, "Why you little-"

Their Mother said, "Both of you, now is not the time for slapping each other. Orin, now is not the time to play dumb, think past the things that Lucius told you, and start seeing things differently. Jason, please don't try to kill them, I know what the Weasley woman did, but now is not the time to start another war."

Orin said, "Mother, what are you even doing here anyways?"

Bellatrix said, "I just came to check up on you two, Cissy told me that you told her the truth, Jason, to say she came back in tears of joy. And I also came here to tell you both that I was the one who made dinner for you all."

Orin said, "Thank you, Mother."

Jason said, "Thanks, Mother. Let's just hope that this dinner goes great."

Bellatrix said, "Well, have fun, dears. But not too much fun..."

As she walked away, her sons heard her cackle, when she was out of sight, Orin turned to his twin, and said, "I don't think she's joking... Do you, Jason?"

Jason said, "No... I don't think so..."

Orin took a deep breath, and he said, "So, are you ready for the dinner that Mother had planned for us?"

Jason said, "Are you gonna be ok this time?"

Orin said, "Yeah, I'm gonna be alright. Can I ask you something?"

Jason began walking back to where they'd left the Weasley twins, he said, "What?"

Orin said as he walked beside his twin, "What did Mother mean when she said, 'I know what the Weasley woman did?'"

Jason said, "Let's just say, Weasley woman wanted me to be a part of the Weasley lot."

George said, "Who did what?"

Orin narrowed his eyes, he turned to the Weasley twins, and said, "Do both of you know what she did?"

George asked his twin, "Fred, what's he talking about?"

Fred said, "Please tell us all that she didn't do it, did she?"

Jason said, "She did it when I had gotten back from the bank that one day."

Fred said, "She was trying to make you two remain enemies, wasn't she?"

Jason nodded, Orin and George looked between Fred and Jason, Fred narrowed his eyes, and he muttered, "She's getting what she deserves."

Orin said, "Hello, half of the group here is still confused about what happened, and what's going on here anyway?"

George said, "Fred, what's going on?"

Jason said, "Let's get going, shall we?"

Fred nodded, Orin and George stared a look, both nodded, both turned back to their brothers, and both nodded, agreeing to talk over some dinner.

Once down in the Chamber, after finding their table, with a few candles around the table, once seated, Orin asked, "Alright, what's really going on here? Because half the group here doesn't know what you two are up to?"

Jason said, "When I had gotten back from the back, Weasley woman marked me, the mark had a heart."

George said, "So... after all these years, she's... not who we all, besides you Malfoy, believe she really is. What do you think, Fred."

Fred just said, "I have to agree, George."

Jason said, "Mother later got rid of the awful mark."

Orin said, "And that's how you got the family crest?"

Jason said, "Yup."

Just then the food had appeared, as well as the drinks, after a few bits, Fred asked, "So what do both of you know about Harry and Malfoy?"

Orin said, "First of all, Harry and Draco are in front of you."

Fred said, "Malfoy..."

George said, "Prat..."

Jason also wanted to join in, and so he said, "Git..."

Orin shot a glare at his twin, and sneered, "Potter and Weasley twins..."

Jason said, "But that's not the point, the point is that we're twin brothers."

George said, "What?"

Fred said, "I knew it."

Orin said, "We, at the time of our birth, were stolen from out birth family."

Fred said, "By who?"

Jason said, "James Potter and Lucius Malfoy of course. Both men didn't think that it was fair for one family to have two while theirs didn't have none."

George said, "Malfoy, if your father isn't alive yet anytime soon, he might be already dead."

Orin said, "I already tried that, Weasley, didn't work."

Jason said, "Care to guess who we really are?"

George said, "You both are saying that you both are actually Jason and Orin Riddle, are you?"

Orin said, "How did you know?"

Fred said, "You both don't think that another set of twins are watching you two?"

Jason said, "So that means that you both saw how we both got rid of your brother and sister?"

George said, "Honestly, we're both happy that you two got rid of them. After we both found out the real reason why, we both figured that is was for their own good, you know. Considering that the face that, Weasley woman was the one who placed Ginny under the Imperious Curse in the first place. And Ron was just downright clueless about what the lady was doing to the rest of them."

Orin said, "How...?"

Fred said, "We both knew that something wasn't right about her, that's how."

Jason said, "She's gone mad..."

George said, "I think she's gone insane. What about you two?"

Orin said, "She should be locked up in an asylum."

Everyone else just burst out laughing, once calmed down, Fred said, "Or rather, Azkaban."

Jason said, "Well, she better watch it..."

Orin said, "Do you both know anything about like pranking other people?"

Jason, Fred, and George all snorted, and Jason said, "Orin, you're in front of the master pranksters ever."

Fred said, "What do you have in mind?"

Orin said, "I was thinking that we all could have some fun with others who want to keep us a part."

George said, "I like where you're going with this... Hmmmm... We could make something that's one thing, but is really a dangerous dark magic product."

Jason said, "Than sounds great, we could all meet here once a week, like on a weekend or something, and we could make something, and then me and Orin could place a dark and dangerous curse on it..."

Fred and George grinned, both looked at each other, and both said in unison, "We've got ourselves a deal."

Just then Jason asked, "Hey, what time is it?"

Fred said, "We should get going, you two have to keep up the acts right?"

Orin said, "Yes, sadly."

George said, "Don't worry about the product making, we've got that covered. All you two have to do is come up with some pretty ugly, harmful, awful charms to place onto the products. Then we could sell them in our gift shot, then once people buy them, they'll see that the true product isn't what they wanted. But by the time they figure it all out, their slow panful death shall begin."

Orin said, "But won't others want to wonder why?"

Fred said, "No returns or refunds."

Jason said, "Nice work, I think that Mother and Father are going to be quiet fond of what we're capable of."

Fred said, "This is going to be so much fun... Can't wait!"

Orin said, "Only one problem though."

George said, "Ministry?"

Fred said, "The Order?"

Jason said, "Family and friends?"

Orin said, "All of the above... What if they know something's up with all four of us?"

Jason said, "Well, we already got rid of one member of the Ministry... Maybe we could first target them, and then work from there."

Fred said, "I am so in!"

Orin said, "Looks like you found your match, Jason."

Fred shot Orin a glare, Orin cracked a smirk, he turned to George, and asked, "How about you, George, you in?"

George said,, "I'm so in!"

Jason said, "Fantastic, now nothing will stand in our way!"

Orin, George, and Fred all grinned, Fred said, "Rid those who don't belong..."

George, Orin, and Jason all said in unison, "Rid those who don't belong..."

George said, "Well, we better get going this time. Don't want to get caught by Flitwick, now do we?"

Everyone else all nodded, they all got up, and made their way back to the surface.

Once there, Fred said, "Thanks for the lovely dinner, we both enjoyed it."

George said, "Yeah, the food was great. Love to do it again sometime. Speaking of the foo, who made it?"

Orin and Jason both couldn't stop smiling, both were so excited that the dinner went fantastic, both were also wanting to do it again sometime, Jason said, "Mother was the one who made it."

Fred said, "Who's your birth parents?"

Orin said, "Last name's Riddle... any ideas?"

George said, "Riddle, Riddle, Riddle, hmmm... can it be Bellatrix and the Dark Lord?"

Jason nodded, Fred said, "I like it."

George said, "I do too."

Orin and Jason both said, "Thanks."

Jason said, "Would you two like to meet Mother and Father sometime?"

George said, "Yes."

Fred said, "Love too."

Just then Pansy said, "Draco!"

George narrowed his eyes, he glared at Parkinson, and sneered, "Parkinson..."

Pansy snarled, "Blood-traitors and Potter."

Both Fred and Orin held George back, Jason said, It'll be a shocker once everyone finds out... Say, Pansy, who were you supposed to be betrothed too?"

Pansy sneered, "That's none of your bloody business, Potter!"

Jason said, "Oh really?"

Orin said, "Pansy, you should go. I don't think one of the Weasley twins doesn't like you..."

Pansy said, "Draco..."

George snapped, "He's... mine..."

Pansy was about to snap at him, but Fred snapped, "Leave... Now!"

Pansy backed up, away from George's glare, Jason stared, Orin watched as Pansy gasped, and she whispered, "No..."

Jason said, "You'd think that you could do that, Parkinson? You're just as evil as the little filthy tramp herself."

Orin whispered to George, "Calm down, George."

George began to calm dow, he couldn't understand why, but he felt safe with Orin, as Orin continued to calm George, Pansy had left, she didn't like how Draco was acting toward one of the Weasley twins, meanwhile, Fred said to Jason, "Do you really think that this could work?"

Jason said, "Let's give it a week, shall we?"

Fred said, "Alright."

George asked, "What could work?"

Jason said, "You two."

Orin said, "Who about you two?"

George said, "I think they should give it a shot."

Orin smirked, and said, "I agree..."

He received two cold glares from the other pair, he just cackled, George busted out laughing as well, both had to hold onto each other just to keep from falling, and Fred and Jason couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the both of them.

It wasn't long before they all heard Mrs. Norris coming, and they all rushed into an empty classroom.

Once they knew that she was gone, they all quietly suck back to their own houses to get a goodnight's sleep.

* * *

 ** _What do you all think about this chapter?_**

 ** _Love it! I know I do._**

 ** _I'm so happy, I get to finally update the stories that you all love so much!_**

 ** _But first, I have to re-type Chapter Twenty._**

 ** _Leave a review!_**

 ** _Witches Rune_**


	22. Chapter 20: Truth Be Told and Flashbacks

_**Hi there readers:**_

 _ **Hey everyone, just finished Chapter Twenty, let me know what you all think about this chapter. In this chapter, Jason's going to let Orin know some shocking news about one of their Professors. And also Jason is going to have to lie to his twin about what really goes on while with the Dursleys.**_

 _ **Warning: Absusive flashback**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Twenty**_

Orin wasn't quite sure how to break the news to the other snakes, especially his friends, he only wished that they would all accept his brother for who he really is, but knowning some of them, they'd probably want to kill his twin for some unknown reason.

He waited until after dinner, while waiting in the common room, he saw that Severus was already there, and so Orin said, "You don't mind getting everyone's attention, do you?"

Severus said, "Of course, Mr. Riddle. But we still need to keep with the acts."

Orin nodded, just then they both heard the others coming back from dinner, he'd finished dinner early, when they all saw their Head of House and Draco waiting for them, they all sat or stood in the common room, around the Professor, and so Nott asked, "Professor, do you need something?"

Severus said, "Mr. Malfoy has something to share with you all, regarding Mr. Potter. Now is you all have something to say, please wait till after Mr. Malfoy speaks, Mr. Potter will be here shortly to join in with whatever Mr. Malfoy has to say, and don't even think about disrespecting Mr. Potter, as you've might have noticed, both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, have been bonding this past term, so don't dare try and do it! If you do, then you're all in for a surprise from both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter."

Everyone nodded, it was silent for a few minutes, they all were waiting for Orin to speak, Orin sighed, and began, "Let me make this clear for you all right now, I'm not who you all think I am, alright?"

Pansy was about to say something, when everyone heard the snakes den open, and in came Jason.

Jason said, "I figured that you would get started without me..."

Orin said, "Hey, I didn't start without you, alright, it's your fault for not coming right here after dinner. In fact, I was about to. Did everything work out alright with you?"

Jason said, "No... not really... I had to fight my way out... You know. And by the way, my Head of House wanted to give a speach, that I have to give to you later..."

Orin narrowed his eyes, he hated how the lions didn't trust his twin hanging out with him, and he only said, "Your Head of House had to give you lions a speach..."

Jason walked over to his twin, leaned in, and whispered, "She's also in on it too... And she's also saying things like how I'm a bloody Potter, and things like that, that aren't true..."

Orin's eyes widen in shock, his hands rolled up into fists, he was about to curse right in front of everyone, including his Head of House, but his brother leaned away, and said out loud, "So, yeah... just found that out after dinner... Today.'"

Orin whispered, "She's next..."

Jason snorted, he had to hide the evil glint that always showed in his eyes, he knew that it would just be a few more mothes, and then he could let his true nature show.

He nodded at his twin, and so he just said, "Can we just hurry up with 'the talk'? Got to return before they know something's up. And I don't mean the twins, either."

Orin said, "Alright, but you owe me one..."

Jason just nodded, he knew that the chamber would be a good place for talk, he just looked around, he saw that the other snakes were just staring at both of them, and so he couldn't help but sneer, "What? Never seen a lion in the snakes den before. Well, now you all know that brave little lions could also be in the snakes den as well."

Everyone just stared, they all didn't know what had become of the boy-who-lived, Jason sighed, and Orin said, "You all should know by now that Potter and I have... uh... bonded this past term, right?"

Everyone turned their attention back to Orin, they all nodded, and so Orin said, "Aways, we've been talking, and we've also discovered lots of things..."

Pansy asked, "What kinds of things, Draco."

Orin said, "First of all, we're not who you all think we are. We were led to believe that we were two dead kids. Care to guess who those two dead kids might be?"

Nott said, "Crabbe and Goyel?"

Orin and Jason couldn't hold in their cackling, both let lose loud cackles, everyone gasped, and Pansy said, "I think I knw who you two might be."

Jason said, "Who are you thinking of?"

She said, "Potter and Draco."

Orin said, "That's right, now care to guess who we really are?"

When no one didn't say anything, Jason said, "We were both stolen from our family at birth, surely you guys remember your parents telling you all how sad the Dark Lord and Bellatrix were when they both found out?"

Nott said, "Yes, I remember that the Riddles had children, but they're dead. How can they both be alive after all these years?"

Jason and Orin shared a look, both huddled together, and Orin whispered to his twin, "Why didn't we talk about this in the first place?"

Jason whispered, "I don't know... You're the one who wanted to tell everyone."

Orin whispered harshly, "Thanks so much... Mother and Father wouldn't have to reveal this to anyone who's in Slytherin, although the other houses would want to know."

Jason sighed, and whispered, "Let's just get this over with... Before one of us goes after my Head of House."

Orin whispered just for his twin, "Let's have some fun..."

Jason whispered, "Room of Requirements?"

Orin smirked, nodded to his twin, both leaned away from each other, Jason said, "You all may know me as Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the Gryfinndor goldin' boy, and of course the savior of the Wizarding World, right?"

Everyone simply nodded, Jason said, "Now, none of the others know, all but one, she's our friend, don't get me wrong, but our real name's are Orin and Jason Riddle. The lost Riddle twins."

When no one didn't say anything, Orin said, "Professor, do you know anything else about what the Headmaster is planning?"

Severus said, "Well, yes... Mr. Riddle, but do you want me to tell both of you now or later?"

Jason said, "Later, we still have to keep up the parts... Not that he would know what we're both hiding from him, the Weasley woman... and my Head of House."

Just then Severus said, "Oh, and your Father wants you both to take part in a little fun this Easter holiday... Said something about have you, Mr. Riddle, play with a few of your so-called family members..."

Jason froze, his blood turned cold, hes head feild with harmful, awful, hateful memories of his Uncle and cousin treating him badly, he looked at his right wrist, and he saw what his Uncle had given him the day before they had to go into hiding...

 _He'd just finished his homework, and was about to start on his usual long list of chores, but then his relatives had came back from spending a day out._

 _His Uncle came in, glared at him, and shouted, "YOU BLOODY LITTLE FREAK! HOW DARE YOU! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!"_

 _His Uncle jabbed a knife into his right arm, causing him to scream out loud in pain as his Uncle made a long bloody scar up his right arm, once done, his Uncle poured lost of salt onto the cut, making his pain increase, and also making him scream louder than ever._

 _Once done, after cleaning up the blood from his cut, his Uncle said, "That will be your remender that you're no longer not wanted here ever, you little bloody freak!"_

 _And his Uncle left him there, crying as his pain suddenly grew worse._

Orin saw the intense pain clearly in his twin's eyes, he wondered what happened, he knew that his twin wasn't treated nicely while with the Muggles, he was about to say something, but instead Jason said, "I must get going..."

He said, "You alright, Jason?"

Jason said, "I'm fine, Orin. Don't worry... Look I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Before Orin could reply, Jason was already out of the den, and quickly making his way to his dormitory.

Jason wasn't quite sure of it yet, he knew that Orin would want to know what really happened, but he wasn't sure if he should tell him about what really went on during the summer holidays while with the Muggles.

As he made his way to his house, he couldn't get his Uncle's words out of his head, _"This will be your remender that you're not wanted here ever, you little bloody freak!"_ He tried not to think about it, but his Uncle's voice kept on coming back, reminding him that he was no longer welcomed there, at their home, he rushed up to his dormitory, and tried to forget his Uncle's voice.

But as he fell asleep, he had nightmares of what his Uncle had dont to him all thoughout his life.

* * *

 _ **How did you all like this chapter?**_

 ** _Can't beileve that this story has 100 followers!_**

 ** _Do you have any ideas for what should happen next?_**

 ** _Leave a review!_**

 ** _Also, just need 12 more review, then I'll have 100 reviews for this story... Can't wait!_**


	23. Chapter 21: The Dursley End

_**Hi there readers:**_

 _ **Sorry I wasn't able to work on any more chapters, but here's another chapter for you all.**_

 _ **In this chapter, Jason's going to tell Orin what life was really like at the Dursleys, the Riddle family is home for the Easter holiday, and also it's revenge time!**_

 _ **Oh and I also wanted to mention something, the twin's 'games' are also going to place at Malfoy Manor, it's time for Remus and Sirius to finally know the truth behind their best friend's son...**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Twenty-One:**_

The day before the students to were sent home for the Easter holidays, Jason didn't know what to tell his twin about what happened while living with the Muggles, he couldn't think straight, not while he kept on hearing his Uncle's cruel voice in his head, reminding him that he wasn't a part of their family... ever.

He was just about to leave the Great Hall after dinner, when he saw his twin making his way over to him, he knew that his twin would be worried about him, he took a deep breath, before Orin dragged him out of the Great Hall, around a corner, into a classroom, turned to face him, and asked, "What really happened while with the Muggles?"

 **You're just another abanden child! You worthless piece of trash! You think that you're a part of this family!? Just you wait, you bloody freak, I hope that you never ever get what's about to come your way! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BLOODY FREAK! YOU BASTERED!**

Orin saw the intense pain that he'd saw when Severus had mentioned the Muggles, he was about to ask his brother what was wrong, when his brother froze, Jason didn't want to think about his Uncle, but before he had enough time to say something to his brother, he grasped his right arm, and let out a scream so loud, that Orin had to put up the silent charm around the room, and then cover his own ears as his twin's screams continued.

After what seemed like forever, he uncovered his ears, Jason had calmed down, but Orin saw that his brother was now in tears.

He said, "Jason, what's wrong?"

Jason looked up at his twin, he saw the confusion look on his twin's face, he took a deep breath, and said, "I'm not the 'Perfect Boy' that everyone sees me as while with them. In fact, I never was in the first place."

Orin said, "Of course, we weren't who everyone thought we were in the first place, anyway. So what really happened while with them?"

Jason said, "While with them... I never was a part of the 'perfect family' that they were."

Orin said, "What do you mean?"

Jason said, "Knowing you, you wouldn't understand any of what I had to go through ever since I was there."

Orin sat down on the floor, next to his twin, and said, "Jason, you could tell me, you know that right?"

Jason said, "I know... But ever since I was born, I wasn't treated like family. I was treated like a house-elf..."

Orin's eyes narrowed, he sneered, "No way... What-"

Jason said, "My room from when I was born all the way up to when I had received my letter was the cupboard under the stairs. I didn't get to have a normal childhood while with them, I had to live a quite life, they told me not to ask questions, I was treated like their own house-elf, I couldn't take part in any fun activities, I had to do my usual long list of chores, and... and..."

Orin suddenly saw tears in his twin's eyes, he felt bad for his twin, it wasn't like his twin to let anyone know about life with the Dursleys, he couldn't undertand why, but he also wanted to end the Muggles life, he had to ask his twin, "What else did they do?"

Jason said, "Uncle Vermon and Dudly..."

Orin said, "What did they do?"

When Jason didn't answer, Orin said, "Have you...? When did...?"

Jason pulled up his right sleave, after hearing his twin's gasped, he said, "I got this before they had went into hiding from Father..."

Orin said, "Maybe Sev was right..."

Jason said while covering the long scar on his right arm, "What?"

Orin said, "Maybe you'll feel a lot better after disposing all three of them."

Jason cracked an evil smirk, and said, "Maybe..."

Orin said, "Ready for some revenge time, brother mine?"

Jason said, "Yes, brother mine."

Orin said, "How come you never told anyone about it?"

Jason said, "Honestly, I didn't want anyone to know anything about it. So I just didn't dare mention anything to anyone, including the Mudblood and the two youngest filth Weasley kids."

Orin said, "What else happened?"

Jason said, "Ever since I'd gotten my Hogwarts letter, the Dursley pretended that I wasn't there with them... They hated anything and everything that had to do with magic, they lock up all my magical things in the cupboard under the stairs at the end of the term, I had to sneak downstairs, and quietly and silently grab my school stuff. That's how I have to do my summer assignments... During the day, I had to do my chorse, but in the dead of night, I had to do my studying."

Jason didn't want to say anymore, he couldn't bare it if Orin knew about the abuse that his Uncle keeps on giving him every time he's home, or doing something while at home. He just got up, and said, "Let's get out there, we have to keep up the acts, remember?"

Orin knew that Jason was right, he got up, he didn't care, he just followed his twin out of the classroom.

* * *

The twins had decided to meet up at Malfoy Manor, Orin agreed to first let Jason lead the mutt and Black to Malfoy Manor, he'd also agreed to wait for at least a few days until he could sent the time for their little game, and so while he' was at Malfoy Manor, Jason would be with the Weasley lot.

Not even a week had pasted, and already Molly had forced the twins to stay away from Jason, Jason, on the other hand, had often spent his time either in Ron's room or just wondering the Weasley house, most of the time thought, he'd spent outside, away from the Weasley woman, but while he was staying in Ron's room, it made Jason just want to wished that he'd never became 'friends' with him and the rest of the Weasley lot.

One day, while sitting outside, Jason saw Fred making his way over to him, he noticed that Fred didn't look well, after they all had returned from school for the Easter holidays, Molly had been harsher to all three of them, not even befote Fred had stopped, Jason pulled him into a hug, Fred rested his head on Jason's shoulder, Jason began rubbing his back, he knew that the other boy needed some comfort, after what seemed like forever, Fred finally spoke, "I can't be in the same room with that woman... Let alone be in the same house with her."

Jason said, "And this is why I spend most of my time outside or up in Ron's room... But I like to spend my time somewhere else... other then in there with her."

Fred said, "I really hope that you could do something about her before... you know..."

Jason said, "Get George, I think that it's time for you two to find out something about our Head of House."

George said, "What about our Head of House, Jason?"

Jason said, "Did you two know that **_she's_** also in on our kidnapping?"

Fred and George both said, "Bloodly hell."

Jason told them how he knew the truth about her, and he also told them both that both him and Orin had already made arragments to have her next in their 'games', which the Weasley twins agreed to be a part of, after done telling them, Fred snarled, "Bloody hell... If we'd known all this before hand, we would already have her out of the way."

Jason chuckled, he said, "I have to agree with you on that. But someday, everyone shall pay the price for what they've done."

Just then an owl flew towards them, it landed in front of Jason, Jason quickly untied the letter, opened it, and read:

 ** _Jason,_**

 ** _Mother and Father had both agreed to have some family 'fun' before we get to take a trip to the Muggles, meet us at Malfoy Manor in less than two hours, it's fun time. Also, Father wants you, me, and Mother to go to the Muggles, once they figure out why you're there, it'll be too late for them._**

 ** _Also, tell George to keep calm, I knwo that all three of you are just suffering over there, but like what Mother said, 'Now is not the time to start another war.'_**

 ** _From,_**

 ** _Orin_**

George said, "Who's that from?"

Jason said, "Orin, he says to keep calm, he knows that all three of us are suffering right now, but just like Mother said, 'Now is not the time to start another war.' Also, I have to go talk to Black and Remus about something."

George said, "Why?"

Jason said, "We're going to have some 'fun' with them..."

Fred said, "But..."

Jason said, "Look, Black was Potter's best friend, and Remus was obliviated when it happened."

George said, "No wonder why both of them want nothing to do with how you've been acting lately. They know something's not right with you..."

Jason said, "George, first of all, I'm not acting, and secondly, they might as well join Potter for all I care. Oh and one more thing, nothing's wrong with me."

Fred couldn't help but chuckle at that, he said, "I know nothing's wrong with you, Jason... Just be thankful that she isn't hearing any of this."

George said, "You better hurry up, Jason. I think **_she_** wants to try and not let us talk to you and Orin."

Jason said, "Bloody damm that woman... She better watch it this time around, she clearly doesn't know who she's actually dealing with."

Fred said, "You should go talk to them..."

Jason got up from his spot, and went to go talk to Sirus and Remus before he and his twin end their lives.

* * *

Once getting them to agree, Jason lead them both outside, and before long they had arrived in the living room of Malfoy Manor.

Remus said, "Harry, what's going on here? And where are we?"

Just then they all heard Orin say, "And I thought she wouldn't let you come. How did you manage this?"

Jason only said, "Lies, really, that's the only thing that I'm telling her right now... They're hanging in there..."

Orin stopped in front of Jason, Jason couldn't help but say, "Are they out?"

Orin said, "Mother and Father should be here in about a few more minutes, in the meantime, let's have some fun."

Jason turned around to face Sirius and Remus, who both looked around, trying to figure out where theey were, Jason only said, "I almost feel sorry for you two... not knowing the truth for almost seventeen years..."

Remus said, "Harry, what are you-"

Orin said, "I think we'll first tell you both the truth... and then, we'll have some fun. What do you think?"

Jason said, "Yes, I do quiet agree."

Orin began, "When we were born-"

Jason said, "Hold on, Orin. You knoow what we actually need to do, before we have fun?"

Orin said, "What's that?"

Jason said, "Surely, we don't want them to attack."

Orin chuckled, and said, "Jason-"

Remus said, "Pup, what-"

Just then they all heard Narcissa say, "What's going on here?"

Sirius looked for his wand, he couldn't find it, and so he said, "Where's my wand? Remus, do you have yours?"

Remus also looked for his wand, when he couldn't find it, he said, "Sirius, I don't know where's my wand..."

Both looked up to see that Jason was smiling evilly, unnoticeable to them, he had gotten a hold of their wands, but before they had something to say, Jason pulled out their wands, and said to them, "Looking for these?"

Both Remus and Sirius tried to get them, but Jason moved away, and said, "You know what, I think I'll keep them. Don't worry, you'll get them back soon enough."

Narcissa asked, "What are you two doing? And why are both of them here?"

Orin said, "Cissy, you should know why they're here, right?"

Narcissa said, "And who did you-oh I see, you've brought along the werewolf and Cousin Sirius Black... Well surely you won't be dearly missed by any of us here..."

Jason said, "You should go and see if they have returned."

Narcissa walked out of the room, going to check for her sister and the Dark Lord. After she left, Orin said, "Now, where was I? Oh yes, you see, James Potter and Lucius Malfoy stole two other babies, those two children were twins. Now, care to guess who those two twins are?"

Remus said, "James told me that you're a Potter, Harry. How could you be so against not giving us back our wands, Pup?"

Jason said, "You two don't know because one of you had been obliviated when we were both born!"

Remus said, "What do you-hold on here, I thought that he said that you're his Harry? Unless..."

Sirius said, "No! He wouldn't do it! You don't think that he would do it!?"

Remus said, "No... no... this can't be. He wouldn't never do it."

Jason and Orin both said in unison, "Rid those who don't belong!"

Sirius said, "No... No! This can't be!"

Remus said, "Sirius, what is it?"

Sirius said, "The Riddle twins are... alive?"

Jason said, "There wasn't supposed to be a Potter brat and Malfoy boy in the first place..."

Orin said, "Great, now can we have some fun?"

Remus said, "No..."

Both boys pointed their wands at both Remus and Sirius, both who stared hoffide at Jason, but before either Remus or Sirius could say something, both Jason and Orin shouted in unison, **_"CRUCIO!"_**

Remus, Sirius, nor the twins heard the rest of the family come in, nor did they their parents' giggles and chuckles as the twins continued their fun, after some time, the twins stopped the curse, they both cackled at the sight of both Remus and Sirius on the ground before them, and they heard their Father say, "Boys..."

Jason turned around, he said, "Father, Mother, how nice it is for you all to join us here today."

Bellatrix asked, "Jason, what's all this about?"

Jason said, "We know who else is also involved. And now, those who've caused you and Father grief, shall pay the price."

The Dark Lord said, "Well done, my sons!"

Orin said, "Thank you, Father."

Jason said, "Yes, thank you, indeed, Father."

Bellatrix said, "Boys, please do get rid of both of them... We must always stay pure."

And so, with just two words, Remus and Sirius were gone for good, not ever knowing the real truth about their best friend's child.

The Dark Lord said, "Well, looks like you two have inhairited my hatred for those who aren't like us. Well done, boys."

Jason said, "Father, Severus said something about a little family fun this Easter holiday?"

The Dark Lord said, "Ah, yes, now your Mother and I have decided to take a little family trip to where those horrid Muggles who took you in. That's if, you are willing to take care of the disposal of them, yourself?"

Jason thought about it, it would be nice to get rid of them once and for all, he really hated having to stay there during the summer holidays, but according to Dumbledork, they were his only 'living family members', he finally gave up trying to decide, and so he said, "It would be nice to face my fears... once and for all."

Orin said, "Father, may I join in on all the fun?"

The Dark Lord said, "Orin, it would be great if you wouldn't have to touch any of those, since Jason has learned to handle those who've taken him in, it would be nice if he could deal with them, on his own. Don't you think so?"

Orin had to admit, he knew that Jason knew what to do, he thought about how his twin didn't want to mention something else, he'd only wished that he could figure it out, but instead, he'd just let Jason handle it, knowing that he and their parents' didn't want to get dirty while with them, and so he just said, "Alright, Father. Jason, can I have a word with you for a few?"

Once around the corner, Orin asked, "Are you alright with this?"

Jason said, "I'll be alright once I get rid of all three of them."

Orin said, "Just making sure, can I ask you something?"

Jason said, "Remember the long scar that I had showed you?"

Orin said, "What about it?"

Jason looked down, he hated having to suffer the hands of both his Uncle and Cousin, but more importanlly, his Uncle, he only said, "Well, let's just say this, there's more where that came from."

Orin said, "You mean..."

Jason said, "It all started when I was dropped off there as a baby..."

Orin said, "Who did it?"

Jason only said, "Well, brother mine, you, Mother, and Father are all about to find out."

Orin just nodded, he lead his twin back into the living room, where their parents were waiting for them, and he said, "Alright, so when do we leave?"

* * *

The Riddle family had arrived at what looked like a shabby old house, with boarded windows, the Dark Lord snorted at how powerless the warts were, and so he turned to Jason, and said, "Now, Jason, since your 'blood related', it's only safe if you go in."

Jason took a deep breath, he looked at his Mother and twin, nodded at his Mother, and smirked at his twin, who in returned, nodded at him and smirking evilly.

He make his way up to the house, after knocking on the door, he just decided to go in, knowing full well that he wasn't allowed to enter a house without permissiion.

He found only all three Dursley's home, the house itself was actually unprotected, he only stood in the doorway, and so after silently casting the Silent Charm around the entire home, he simply just stared at the three Dursley's, who all ignored him.

Uncle Vermon felt a pair of eyes on him, he also didn't realize that there was someone else in the home with all three of them, he turned towards the doorway, and his blood turned cold at the sight of his nephew.

Uncle Vermon jumped up, and shouted, "Why are **_you_** back?"

Jason smirked, and said, "Just wanted to visit you all, that's all."

Uncle Vermon narrowed his eyes at the boy, and snarled, "You better watch it, boy! You think that you've been claimed, you just wait! You'll see!"

Jason had his wand pointing at Dudley, who froze in fear, and with just one flick, Dudley suddenly fell to the floor, dead.

Aunite Petunia screamed, she was about to run over to her son, when Jason pointed his wand at her, she froze, afraid to move, Jason asked her, "Do you want to know what I did to Dudley, Auntie Petunia?"

She said, "Boy, what the bloody hell-"

Jason only said, "Oh, not to worry, Auntie Petunia, you'll soon be joining him."

She quivered in fear, and the next she knew, was that her life had ended, just like her son.

Jason turned to Uncle Vermon, pointed his wand at him, but before he could say something, his Uncle Vermon snapped, **_"HOW DARE YOU! YOU BLOODY FREAK! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY FAMILY IN FRONT OF ME! YOU'LL BE NEXT!"_**

Jason shouted, **_"CRUCIO!"_**

Uncle Vermon fell to the floor screaming in pain, Jason cackled evilly, enjoying the man's pain, after some time, he stopped the curse, and snarled, "Rid those who don't belong! I hope that you rott in hell! **_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_**

And with that said, Jason left the home with a smile made of evil, and his eyes gleaming with evil in them.

* * *

 _ **I couldn't stop writing this chapter! Had so much fun with this chapter!**_

 _ **How do you like that! I know I do!**_

 _ **What do you all think?**_

 _ **What should happen next?**_

 _ **Any ideas?**_

 _ **Leave a review!**_


	24. AN part 2

_**Hi there readers:**_

 _ **I know that I haven't updated the past few weeks, I've just been busy going to school. But that's not why I wanted to give you all an A/N.**_

 _ **The reason why, is because I'm out of ideas for this story...**_

 _ **I know, but I'm just out of ideas for this story.**_

 _ **Please, help me with ideas! I really could use some ideas for this story.**_

 _ **Thank you,**_

 _ **Witches Rume**_


	25. Chapter 22: Lies and Curses Part II

**_Hi there everyone:_**

 ** _Sorry I didn't update fast enough, had to deal with school and life._**

 ** _How's your day going so far? Finished with this chapter..._**

 ** _Hope you all like it so far._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two:**

 **Lies and Curses Part II**

It was not long for Jason to be found back at the Weasleys, he was sitting outside, just looking anywhere other than at the Burrow, when he saw Weasley woman walking carefully up to him, he saw that she had a sulky look on her face, when she was about a good ten feet away, she glared, and snapped at him harshly, "Do you know where Sirius and Remus are at? Because the last time anyone saw them, you lead them out somewhere…"

Jason blinked, he knew that she was going to ask him that, but he didn't want her to find out just yet, until the truth's been revealed, he'll just have to lay low, and so he said, "What do you mean, have you seen Sirius and Remus, Mrs. Weasley? I didn't know that they had even left. I wonder where they went."

She snarled, "Where are they, boy!?"

He said, "I don't know… How should I know, woman!?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, and sneered, "If you'd done something harsh to them, then you're going to get it someday, boy! Both you and the twins!"

She left, but behind her back, she didn't see the evil smirk that had formed on Jason's face, she didn't hear him cackling either, once he knew that she was gone and out of hearing rang, he snarled, "You've clearly gone mad, woman…"

He heard Fred say from behind him, "Well, that went sweet, didn't it?"

Jason spun around, caught sight of Fred, grinned, and said, "Did I ever tell you how sneaky you're becoming?"

Fred smirked, and said, "Clearly not what you were expecting from one of the Weasley twins?"

Jason said, "No, I wasn't expecting this…"

George suddenly came out of the home, looking mad as one could be, he paced in front of the other two, before either of them could ask him what was wrong, he said, "I can't take it…"

Fred said, "George, what's wrong? Did she—"

George was about to answer, when they all heard Molly shout from inside, "BOYS!"

Jason looked at both twins, took a deep breath, stood up, and said, "Let's see what she's on about…"

Fred sighed, and said, "Do we have to…?"

George said, "Yes, we have to…"

Jason only said, "Come on, let's go."

When they all made it into the home, they all saw the remaining Weasley's looks of shock on their faces, they also saw the Headmaster there as well as McGonagoll, Fudge, and Hagrid, they all, including the Minister, turned to see Jason, Fred, and George walking in from the back door, as Jason was about to go get something in Ron's room, the Headmaster said, "Harry, my boy, did you hear about Remus and Sirius?"

Jason said, "What happened?"

The Headmaster said, "They're dead… No one knows what happened to them, or whose behind all this. In fact, we still can't locate the two killers at Hogwarts, the Minister here, would also like to ask you questions about that, Minister."

The Minister said, "Mr. Potter, what do you know about the killers themselves?"

Jason only said, "As far as I know, Minister, is that the killers were separated at birth. From what I've recently heard, they've just only found each other After nearly seventeen years apart, and both of them, from what I've found out, also have found their respectful true loves."

The Minister said, "As you've mentioned before, Mr. Potter, are you at all affected by the sudden lost of your two best friends as well as your current girlfriend?"

Jason just said, "Yes, I am, Minister. I'm full of regret that I couldn't save my two friends and only girl I'd ever love."

The Minister said, "Do you have anything to say about any of the killings that are mysteriously going on at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Jason had to fight a cackle, it wasn't easy though, he just said, "No I don't have anything to say at the moment."

The Minister said, "Thank you, Mr. Potter."

Albus said, "Mr. Potter, my boy, care if Mrs. Weasley and I have a word alone with you?"

Fred was about say something, when Jason turned to look between both of the twins, they both didn't miss the glint in his cold black eyes, they both leaned in, and Jason whispered for only them to hear, "Both of them would be dead if the bloody Minister wasn't here."

George whispered quietly, "Should I owl Orin?"

Jason said, "Get him over here, I have a feeling that you might want to see him."

George blushed, he whispered, "Bloody Riddle…"

Fred whispered, "Hey Riddle number one, you have to hand over your wand."

That caused Jason to glare at him, and George a snort, Jason turned to George, and said, "Go and write to Orin, and tell him to get the bloody hell over here right now… Before something bad happens."

George went to go write to the other Riddle, one thing was for sure, he hadn't seen the other Riddle ever since their first date in the Chamber of Secrets, meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Bill said, "Mum, what's—"

Just then Molly said, "Boy, come on!"

Fred turned to glare at her, he was about to snap at he, but Jason only said, "Don't, it wouldn't do us any good if she were to ever know what really happened to Remus and Sirius…"

Molly was about to say something, when the front door opened, and they all heard Orin shout, "OI POTTER AND WEASLEY TWINS!"

Jason only cackled softly as he and Fred made their way into the living room, they also saw George was already there, and pulling Orin on the couch with him.

Jason whispered as he and Fred made their way to the couch, "We need your help."

Orin stood up, he narrowed his eyes as the Headmaster and Weasley woman walk in from the kitchen, Jason had to place his hands on Orin's arms, because Orin was about to head for both of them, Jason whispered to his twin, "Don't, we need to play along."

Orin whispered harshly, "Why the bloody hell do we have to play along?"

Jason whispered darkly, "The bloody Minister is here."

Orin's eyes narrowed once again, and he snarled quietly, "Thanks for the heads up…"

Jason said as he handed his wand over to his twin, "Keep this for me please?"

Orin said as he took Jason's wand, "Why?"

Jason said, "They want to have a word with me."

The Headmaster said, "Right, Mr. Potter, shell we talk, then?"

Jason just nodded, he then looked a his brother and the Weasley twins, Orin leaned in, and whispered to his brother, "Don't think about it."

Jason just whispered, "That would be what a bloody Potter does…"

Fred only said, "Good luck… Riddle."

Jason whispered, "Thank you, Weasley."

George whispered, "Rid those who don't belong."

Jason whispered in return, "Rid those who don't belong."

Molly just said, "Harry dear, come on."

Jason whispered, "Dam, I hate that bloody tone of that mad woman."

Orin whispered, "Just go and get it over with."

Jason nodded, he took a step away from his brother and the twins, the Headmaster placed a hand on Jason's shoulder, Jason forced down a snarl and manage to keep a simple happy face without a glare.

Once in another room, after the Silent Charm was put into place, the Headmaster turned to glare at Jason, who forced back a snarl at the old coot, Molly turned to the boy, she folded her arms across her chest, and so the Headmaster said, "How's your day, Harry?"

Jason cackled quietly, and simply said, "Oh please, Headmaster, don't try to fool me… I always knew that something wasn't right with the both of you… Ever since I first met both of you."

Molly glared at the boy, and snarled, "Look here—"

Jason turned to glare at her, and snarled, "No, you look here, **_woman!_** In fact, both of you should be in Azkaban for what the both of you have done."

The Headmaster chuckled darkly, Jason turned to glare at him, and the Headmaster said, "Impressive, **_Riddle,_** but you know that—"

Jason snarled, "That I'm still sixteen! Well, guess what **_Headmaster,_** I'm **not sixteen** anymore! I'm **_seventeen!"_**

Molly pointed her wand at the boy, only to have it thrown out of her hand, she snarled, "You—"

 ** _"CURCIO!"_**

Jason only smiled as she went down screaming in pain, behind her however, he could see his Mother, an evil smirk firmly on her face, along with the smirk, she narrowed her black eyes, she had only arrived, having been owned by Orin to rush over to the Burrow, once she arrived, after Orin showed her the room where Jason, the Headmaster, and Weasley woman were in, she had just walked in to see Weasley woman snarling at her son, she made sure that the plumped woman was wand less, and once that was taken care of, she sent the lady down screaming for mercy.

The Headmaster suddenly whirled around, once he caught sight of Bellatrix, he was about to say something to her, but instead he heard Orin's cold voice say from the doorway, "Ah... Love the sweet sound of **_someone in particular_** scream, it's like music to my ears. Wouldn't you think so, brother mine?"

Jason smirked, and said, "Yes, dearest brother mine. How about having some fun?"

Before the Headmaster knew what was happening, Orin made his way up to his twin, the Weasley twins made their way into the room, they wanted to watch the show, Luna on the other hand, who was also staying with them, shut the door quietly and quickly, after that, she also wanted to watch the show, so she moved to sit beside the Weasley twins, Jason smirked, having his wand back, he turned to the Headmaster, after disarming the old man, together him and Orin sent the old man down screaming as well.

They made sure to make him pay for what he's caused them and their family.

After a few minutes, they released him, but they soon joined their Mother in having fun with Weasley woman.

All three Riddles soon stopped, Bellatrix snarled down at the plumped woman, "You bloody woman, how dare you ruin my family! You shell pay! **_CRUCIO!"_**

Orin only said, "Make her go insane, Mother!"

Jason smirked, and said, "Send her to St. Mungos for all I care, Mother!"

After a few more minutes, Bellatrix stopped the curse, she only scowled down at Molly, who lay on the floor, recovering from her tormentor.

Once she was fully recovered however, Jason only sent her down in screams once again.

And that's when he felt something snap.

* * *

 ** _What do you all think about this chapter?_**

 _ **Any ideas?**_

 _ **Leave a review,**_

 _ **Witches Rune**_


	26. Chapter 23: The Riddle Twin's Punishment

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

 **The Riddle Twin's Punishment:**

It was time for the students to go back to school, Jason was on his way to his brother's compartment, when he heard some Slytherin's talking, he paused, and heard what they were talking about, he heard Pansy say, "Who do they think they are! I mean, first that bloody Potter sits with us at _**OUR**_ table, then that stupid Lovegood brat comes up to _**MY DRACO**_ and Potter and talks to them like… Like she's some sort of… Friend to them! They both better watch it, especially Potter and Lovegood. He's mine, Draco is _**MINE!"**_

Next he heard Crabb say, "Pansy, calm down. I'm sure that this situation with Draco and Potter and Lovegood is only for a short time."

Pansy snarled, _**"MY DRACO**_ is also going out with a filthy Weasley, he's supposed to be with _**ME! NOT THAT BLOOD TRAITOR!"**_

As he crept in front of the door, he heard Crabb say, "What are you planing to do, Pansy?"

He stopped when he heard Pansy said coldly, "I'm going to separate all of them, include Potter and his friends… But first, I need to talk to Draco alone."

Jason rushed to his brothers compartment, once there, he saw that the Weasley twins and Luna where there too, as he closed the door, he quickly put up the Silent Charm, as he turned around, Orin asked, "Is there a reason why you're doing this, brother?"

He paced, his only response was, "Parkinson is onto us."

Orin's eyes narrowed, he said, "What happened?"

Jason told them about what Pansy and Crabb were talking about, once done, the Weasley twins and Luna were in the two most outraged, fuming, and angriest set of twins ever, only Luna seen this side of both of them once, but only this time, the two dark brothers were now coming up with a plan on how to get Pansy and Crabb into the 'torture room' alone… Luna's only response was, "She's here, my Dark Princes…"

The Riddle twins glared at the door, as they all heard a knock on the door of their compartment, Orin snarled, "This ends now…"

Jason said, "Come in."

In came Pansy, when she saw who else was in the compartment, she glared at everyone else, and she said, "Draco love, can I talk to you? Alone."

Orin nodded, Jason whispered, "Just get it over with."

Orin looked back at Jason, and he whispered, "Merlin save me…"

As he pasted the Weasley twins, Fred whispered, "Don't worry, Riddle…"

He just nodded, not wanting to speak, he turned his gaze to George, who simply shot Pansy a loathing glare, his eyes flashing dangerously, Pansy simply glared back, he sighed, made George look at him, and not caring weather everyone was watching or not, leaned in for a soft kiss.

After a moment or two, Orin pulled away, George on the other hand, leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Be careful with her… I don't trust her…"

He nipped the other boy's ear, totally forgetting everyone in the room, the other boy quietly as he could let soft moan in his ear, at the sound, Orin tried to not attack the other boy, he pulled away, only to whispered back, "Don't worry, my love…"

George said, "Go, before I find myself in a corner…"

Orin only chuckled, and said, "With me in front of you?"

George snorted, and said, "Of course, my love."

Pansy cleared her throat, and she said impatiently, "Draco love, can you pleasssse hurry up?"

Orin whispered, "Bloody prat."

Once he was away from George, Pansy was fuming when she lead Orin out of the compartment, she hated how he could just dump her to be with Weasley, it made her sick, once she was sure that no one wouldn't hear them, she turned to glare at him, and snarled, "Have you suddenly gone insane!?"

He simply said, "I wouldn't want to say anything like that, if I were you."

She snarled, "Why are you with a Weasley? Why are you friends with Lovegood? What's so special about her, Potter, and the Weasley twins!? Huh? Now are you all like best friends or something!?"

His only repose was, "We're family…"

She didn't like how he was so calm about being around blood traitors, let alone being in a relationship with one, she hated how he was hardly ever seen in the Slytherin dorm most of the day, as she knew where he was at at every minute of everyday, and so she just snarled back, "Will you tell me something?"

He said after a moment of thinking about the plan that he and Jason had came up with, "You want to know? If you want to know, then tomorrow night, after dinner, meet me at the Room of Requirements… Alone."

She said, "Oh, and Crabb and Goyel also want to know too."

He smirked, that would be more fun for him and his brother, and he said, "If they want to know, then bring them alone."

She said, "Alright, so tomorrow night, after dinner?"

He nodded, hiding his smirk, she said, "What about Potter?"

He said, "What about him?"

She asked, "Is he going to be there too?"

All he said was, "No…"

She was about to say something, when the train had stopped, they both casually stepped out of their compartment, it was at that moment, when they both heard the sound of students heading off the train, and so they both followed the babbling and chit-chat of students as they all slowly made their way up to the castle by either boat or carriage.

* * *

The next day at breakfast however, Pansy was even more outrage, as the rest of the students filled in the Great Hall for breakfast, she caught sight of her boyfriend sitting with the Gryffindors, she just watched as the Weasley boy wrapped one of his arms around Orin's waist, earning a peck on his cheek from Orin.

As Orin sat at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the glares from the rest of the house, and they all were waiting for the mail to arrive.

When it did, both sets of twins and Luna all shared one paper, and what it said earned screams, cries, and shouts from everyone else, but it also earned cackling from the Riddle twins, and silent giggles from both the Weasley twins and Luna:

 ** _HOW WILL WE EVER FIND THE KILLERS?_**

 ** _Late yesterday, at the Weasley home, Auras found a shocking and brutal discovery. What they found was Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and his long-time wife, Molly Dumbledore (also know as Molly Weasley) who had been married to Arthur Weasley, but who had also been married to Albus Dumbledore. Mr. Weasley had been driven to the edge of sanity by the death of his two youngest children, had found out about his wife's betrayal and long-time lover. As soon as he found out, he had beaten his wife to death with his own hands, and had killed Albus Dumbledore. Mr. Weasley will be sentenced to life in Azakaband. As for the five remain Weasley children, Auras have found that two of the children, Fred and George Weasley, who are both twins, had recently been disowned from the Weasley home, by their Mother. No one knows who did it, nor do they know what had driven a man onto the edge of sanity, and no one knows why he had beaten his own wife. Auras also believed that Arthur wasn't alone on this killing spree, as they found a wand beside him, Auras believe that he had used the Impero curse on one of his older sons, most likely the eldest, Charlie, who denied that his father had used the Imperous curse on him. We will be having his trail a month from today, October 25, at 2:00 pm. His sons, including the two missing twins, are expected to take part in this trail._**

 ** _This is reporter Rita Sketter saying,_**

 ** _Has hope suddenly gone out for everyone?_**

The two sets of twins looked at each other, one set was shocked about the marriage and the betrayal, while the other set was proud of what they had done to the two victims of their 'game', neither set didn't know what to say, for it was one of the most joyful days that they had had in a long time.

Professor McGonagall held up her hands, and said, "Everyone, calm down!"

Once she had finally restored order in the Great Hall, she said, "Prefects, please take your houses back to your house, Professors please come with me!"

As the students where returning back to their own houses, no one noticed that the five students snuck down to the Room of Requirement, once down in the Room, the two sets of twins had a party, and they also included Luna as well.

* * *

After a few of hours of celebrating, all which included a party and a few hours of just sitting around and making out, Luna and the two sets of twins found themselves in the Room of Requirements, which the Riddle twins, with help from their parents, had turned the Room into a torture chamber, which their Father had came up with the chamber itself.

Fred said, "Wow, what happened here?"

Jason said, "Well, Orin and I came up with the idea, Mother also helped out with the idea of the torture chamber and the cells, I talked to Father through our connection, and he help us out with putting it all together. And we also had help from Snape as well. Of course, we had to place him under the Imperous cures first. Oh, and we also placed a spell around the room so that it wouldn't and couldn't be known to either the Ministry or the Headmaster that the Riddle twins are indeed back."

George said as he took a hold of Orin's hand, "I like it."

Fred agreed, and they all heard Luna suddenly say, "We have some visitors…"

The door opened, and in came Pansy, Crabb, and Goyel, the three new comers all pulled out their wands, only to have them thrown out of their hands, soon the two sets of twins had the three new comers in three separate cells, all of them confused to why they all were in cells.

Pansy asked, "Draco, what is the meaning of this?"

Jason only said, "Luna, care to enlighten our guests, if you may?"

Luna bowed, and said, "Of course, my Dark Prince."

She turned to face the three prisoners, and said, "First and foremost, welcome. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what and why you're all here?"

Pansy snarled, "What are you blood-traitors doing here, and down in the Slytherin dungeons of all places!? Draco-"

Orin simply said, "Silence!"

Pansy fell silent, she didn't know what had become of her boyfriend, Fred meanwhile said, "Luna, please continue?"

Luna said, "As you all have notice, your Slytherin Prince has not only become a part of the Lion's Den, but also has now his very own lion to care for."

Pansy was about to say something, when George shouted, "Crucio!"

Pansy fell to the cool ground floor, screaming in pain, it only lasted for about five minutes, when George did stop, he glared loathingly at Pansy, and snarled, "Don't talk to _**MY**_ serpent! He''s _**MINE!"**_

Jason said, "Now, shell we have some fun?"

Orin pulled out his wand, pointed it at Pansy, and snarled, "Imperio!"

Only Pansy moved out of the way, there was no way that she was going to get Imperio, but she was in front of George, who also pointed his wand at her, and he called, "Feorge, do you want to have fun with me and Orin? Or do you want to have fun with Jason?"

Orin snarled at the young witch, "You filthy witch!"

Fred said, "Gred, I want to have fun with my beloved. Don't you think so too, Forge?"

George smirked, and said, "Of course, I want to."

Jason said, "Fred, come on, let's have fun with these two other snakes..."

Orin pointed his wand at Pansy, George made ropes appear, Orin made the ropes tie her down to the cool stone floor, only George said to him, "Can I have a go at that witch?"

Orin said as he turned to look at George, "You should start, and then I'll finish it."

George gave him a kiss, Orin wasn't expecting that from his lover, he was about to pull away from the gentle soft kiss, when they both heard Luna's soft giggle from behind, two sets of twins slowly turned around to face her, all four had raised eyebrows in question, and all she said was, "Looks like you four couldn't get enough..."

Pansy didn't know what to say, she glared at all of them, she was about to say something, when Jason said, "Shall we have some fun?"

George and Fred smirked, and said, "Yes, we shall."

No words could explain how or what took place that night in the Room of Requirements, no one ever knew what happened that night, nor did they ever know that Hogwarts herself had the two killers.

For it was the Riddle Twin's own punishment.


End file.
